


Once more, with feeling

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, The Authority, Vertigo (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение "Цветов жизни для Штормового Дозора". Джон Константин снова беременный, а Штормовой Дозор уже задолбался от перипетий их личной жизни с Джеком.</p>
<p>Иллюстратор: LRaien<br/>Бета: Леди Ория</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once more, with feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Цветы жизни для Штормового Дозора](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808213) by [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani). 



– Можешь прекратить балаган? – спросил Джек, пытаясь не паниковать и чувствуя, что истеричные смешки всë-таки рвутся наружу. – И вообще, можем мы поговорить не при всëм Дозоре сразу?  
Джон, который возмущëнно посматривал на Кейт, открыл рот, явно чтобы продолжить скандал, но в этот момент по ушам ударил резкий сигнал тревоги, и Дозор моментально подобрался.  
– Уведи его, куда хочешь, – бросила Кейт Джеку. – А мы пойдëм проверять.  
Дальше говорить ничего не требовалось: Корабль сообщал им обоим о том, что в гражданском секторе кто-то посторонний, и с этим надо было разобраться в первую очередь.  
– Наташа уже там, со Стилом вместе, – тоже вслух заметила Дженни. – Далеко наши гости от нас не уйдут.  
Возможно, всем присутствующим там было делать и нечего, но к безопасности гражданских Дозор относился очень серьëзно. Так что Джек проводил взглядом коллег, исчезающих в дверях, и пожалел, что не может пойти с ними. И только потом повернулся к Джону.  
– Ни минуты покоя тут у вас, – кисло заметил тот, садясь на койке.  
– Работа такая, – кивнул Джек, не зная, что сказать, чтобы не спровоцировать новую вспышку. Хотелось надеяться, правда, что это Джон играл на публику, и без зрителей ему будет не так интересно.  
– Ну чего, идëм к тебе, приватной обстановки заради? – хмуро, но спокойно осведомился маг, подтверждая версию Джека.  
– Типа того, – согласился он, тоже открывая дверь. – Условно приватной. Я вообще был не один, когда меня сюда позвали.  
– Ну, штаны на тебе застëгнуты, значит, сильно не помешали, – хмыкнул Джон, нехорошо оживляясь. – Пошли, устроим кому-то шоу.  
Джек округлил глаза, но вообще он был благодарен Джону за то, как тот себя ведëт. Это отвлекало от панических мыслей о том, что теперь делать-то.  
– А, опять перепланировка, – сказал Джон, когда они перешли в прихожую Джека, и он увидел новую дверь.  
– Детская Пиффи, – кивнул Джек. – Я прямо не знаю, не рано ли ей отдельную комнату, но Тацу говорит, она быстро развивается, хватит ей по нашим кочевать.  
– Надеюсь, вы не ту же комнату взяли, где я тогда валялся? – вдруг напрягся Джон.  
– Та уничтожена, – успокоил его Джек. – Корабль еë переделал в кусок обшивки, и Кровоток всë давно обкатал. Ксанаду проверяла.  
– А, ну Ксанаду не ошиблась бы, – согласился маг. – Пиффи тут сейчас?

– Тут, но спит. Пошли в гостиную, – Джек пытался придумать, как сейчас начнёт объяснять что-то своей гостье, но в голову пока ничего адекватного не приходило.

– Пошли-пошли, заодно посмотрю, кого ты к себе ещё водишь, – осклабился Джон, и Джек подавил желание хлопнуть ладонью по лицу.

Гостья находилась всё там же, где он её оставил, и даже сигнал тревоги, похоже, не заставил её как-то особенно реагировать. С другой стороны, она и так прекрасно знала, что Штормовой Дозор обо всём происходящем на Корабле позаботится.

– Я вернулся, – мрачно возвестил Джек.  
Чародейка Саргон, комфортно устроившаяся на диване, подняла голову от книги и с интересом посмотрела на новоприбывших.  
Джон тоже на неë смотрел – оценивая еë домашний вид: распущенные волосы, футболку, мягкую юбку и босые ноги.  
– Привет, Джон, – сказала Саргон. – С чем пожаловал?  
– Привет, – кивнул он. – Да так... Ты, я смотрю, тоже не на пять минут зашла?   
– На уикэнд, вообще говоря, – ответила она. – Мне тоже нужно иногда отдыхать.  
– Джаймини, он опять беременный, – перебил Джек, понимавший, что светская беседа рискует затянуться. А ему сразу хотелось взять быка за рога. – И, да, я идиот, это правда.  
– А, – Саргон отложила книгу. – Ну... поздравляю.  
– Вот издеваться только не надо, – попросил Джон.  
– А что ещё говорить-то? – задумчиво осведомилась она. – Я тут, кстати, познакомилась с Эпифанией... Милая девчушка, если продолжит в том же духе, отпишу ей Холодное Пламя в завещании.  
– И угрожать тоже не надо, – нахмурился Джон. – Ещё не факт, что она вообще по этой дорожке пойдëт.  
Учитывая, что Пиффи начала колдовать едва ли не раньше, чем говорить, оптимистичное получилось заявление.

Саргон тоже так подумала, видимо, потому что посмотрела на Джона довольно озадаченно. И заметила:

– Вижу, ты в настроении спорить, просто чтобы спорить. Жаль, я надеялась провести уикэнд более мирно. Споров мне и по работе хватает.

– С каких пор в черномагической секте кто-то спорит? – пробурчал он.

– С тех самых, как мы встали на благой путь исправления, – пожала она плечами. – У нас сейчас круглые столы и правило учитывать мнения всех членов организации.

– То есть бардак? – покосился на неё Джон.

– То есть бардак, – со вздохом согласилась Саргон. – Ну ладно, что ты собираешься делать на этот раз?

– А то есть выбор, – пожал он плечами. – Богини плодородия свои дары по чеку не возвращают. Доношу и рожу, тем более что Доктор уже вкурила, как тут ритуал строить.

Словно услышав, Тацу сказала в голове Джека:

«Мы никого постороннего не нашли. Либо ложная тревога, либо успел убежать обратно на Землю. Я связалась с Лесли, она обещала прислать первую освободившуюся медсестру для обследования. У вас там ещё ничего не успело случиться?»

«Ничего, – успокоил её Джек. – Спасибо, я тогда сейчас скажу Джону».

– Скоро придёт медсестра, – вслух произнёс он. – И никого постороннего не нашли.

Саргон поднялась на ноги.

– Вижу, вам сегодня будет чем заняться, – заметила она. – Пойду-ка я домой тогда, пожалуй, сумку только заберу. Джек, откроешь мне дверь в Мехико?

– Извини, что так получилось, – вздохнул он. – Если хочешь, можешь просто подождать, я позже освобожусь…

– Я подозреваю, позже вам с Джоном будет о чём поговорить, – отмахнулась она, идя по направлению к спальне. – Например, о том, с кем на этот раз ребёнок останется. Так что давай потом лучше свяжемся.

Переодеваться она не стала, так что сборы у неё получились недолгими: через пару минут она уже снова стояла в гостиной, держа в руках заново упакованную дорожную сумку.

– Дверь, – нехотя сказал Джек и, подойдя к Саргон, поцеловал её в щёку на прощание. – Я тебе позвоню.

– Буду ждать, – кивнула она. – Пока, Джон.

– Пока, – откликнулся он.

И Саргон вышла с Корабля.

 

Джон подождал, пока дверь закроется, сел в кресло рядом с диваном, который занимала Саргон, и достал неизменную пачку сигарет.

Джек помнил, конечно, что курение никак плоду не повредит из-за демонической крови, но всё равно смотреть на это было как-то напряжно.

– У вас всё серьёзно хоть? – поинтересовался Джон, выдыхая кольцо дыма. Джек покосился на него, пытаясь прочесть, зачем именно тот спрашивает, но, в противоположность сцене в лазарете, сейчас Джон излучал только отстранённое любопытство и никаких эмоций.

– А если да? – попробовал закинуть Джек удочку, сам копируя эту бесстрастность.

Джон пожал плечами:

– Ну, не подумал бы, что вы идеальная пара, но мало ли, я тоже ошибаюсь… И давно началось?

– Ну… Помнишь Тёмную Лигу Справедливости, которую организовала Затанна?

– Допустим, помню.

– А с Асой, она же Кошмарная медсестра, знаком?

Джон ухмыльнулся:

– Можно и так сказать.

Джек покивал:

– Вот и у Затанны случилось «можно и так сказать». И как новости просочились, Джаймини слегка расстроилась.

– Она всё ещё о Зи помнит? – Джон покачал головой. – Ну и ну. Значит, к тебе она мстить пришла?

– Можно и так сказать.

– Очаровательно, – Джон рассеянно обвёл взглядом гостиную. Но с момента, как он тут жил, в каюте Джека мало что изменилось, разве что кресло-качалку выставили именно сюда, и сейчас на нём лежали яркие разноцветные кубики с буквами и картинками. – Ну, извини, что помешал.

Джек пожал плечами. Особенно виноватым Джон всё равно не выглядел, да и ничего прямо страшного пока не произошло.

Ну то есть новости о беременности, да. Страшновато представлять, что будет ещё один ребёнок, но с Пиффи же они как-то справились. Хотя, судя по особенно пристальным взглядам Тацу и Лукаса сегодня, Джеку придётся активнее принимать участие в воспитании на этот раз. Но он и сам думал в эту сторону (правда, относительно Пиффи, а не кого-то нового), и не круглосуточно же он будет занят.

Время на пообщаться с Саргон найдётся.

– Знал бы, что с этими богинями так обернётся, какой угодно бы другой способ нашёл, – проворчал тем временем Джон. – И ты хорош, не подумал, чем это опять кончится!

Кажется, желание поскандалить возвращалось к нему заново.

– Я не подумал? – изумился Джек. – Я как раз подумал и тебя спросил! Но нет, «От дрочки никто не беременел»! Вот и развлекайся теперь.  
– Ты ещё скажи, что ты ни при чëм! – ответно возмутился Джон. – И что это только мои проблемы!  
– Конечно, я при чëм, и проблемы наши, – Джек сбавил тон, не столько потому, что не хотел провоцировать Джона, сколько из опасения разбудить Пиффи. Она в последнее время чутко реагировала на вспышки эмоций вокруг. – Ты это и так знаешь, иначе бы не пришëл.  
– Мало ли, ты успел передумать, – раздражëнно заметил Джон, и Джек в первый раз по-настоящему обратил внимание, что выглядит он осунувшимся и не очень-то здоровым.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил он ещё ровнее.  
– Прыгаю от счастья, что опять впереди ещё полгода тошноты, болей в спине и прочих прелестей, – огрызнулся Джон. – Нет бы во второй раз это всë тебе досталось...  
– Вероятно, богини считали, что мать в паре только одна, – глубокомысленно ответил Джек, про себя вздыхая с облегчением, что богини не подумали по-другому. – Так что кто просил и в прошлый раз рожал – тот и в этот раз тоже...  
– Это я, спасибо, догадываюсь, – сумрачно кивнул Джон. – Но могли бы и пожалеть. Никакого, бля, сострадания.  
Джек решил благоразумно промолчать, тем более что Джону, похоже, просто хотелось пожаловаться. И действительно, тот продолжил:  
– Если ещё опять не повезëт, и ребëнок снова будет магом, надо будет оставаться, присматривать...  
– Да вроде необязательно, Тацу уже наловчилась, – всë-таки вставил Джек, и Джон посмотрел на него очень задумчиво и спросил:  
– Она тебя ещё убить не обещала, нет?  
– С чего бы? – удивился Джек.  
– Даже странно... – Джон вздохнул. – Ну, может, успеет ещё.  
И снова, как по заказу, Тацу заговорила по радиотелепатии:  
«Медсестра с интерном пришли. Ждëм вас в лазарете».  
– Пошли на обследование, – передал Джек, решив не уточнять, что Джон имеет в виду. – Дверь.

 

Ямасиро Тацу по-прежнему сотрудничала с Лесли Томпкинс, и медсёстры от неё, судя по всему, проходили на Корабле практику прежде, чем приступить к заботе о самых бедных слоях Готэма. Никакие документы в подтверждение, конечно, Кейт им не выписывала, но клиника доктор Томпкинс и так продолжала существовать достаточно неофициально, а вот средства и лекарства Дозор ей регулярно обеспечивал. Медсёстры приходили и уходили, одетые в потянутые свитера и чистые, но не новые рубашки, и никогда не носили халатов, как и их руководительница. Тацу подозревала, что у тех, кто задержался в клинике, уже квалификация первоклассного врача, а те, кто исчезли после практики, скорее всего, рассекают в масках по крышам, добрым словом поминая Лесли, когда приходится латать на себе «производственные травмы». Но вопросов не задавала, потому что секреты были у обеих сторон – в рамках разумного.

За рамки разумного, впрочем, выходили попытки шпионства, и, глядя на бойкую рыжую девчонку, хвостом таскавшуюся за вернувшейся спустя несколько лет отсутствия Холли, Тацу думала о том, что сегодня опять придётся поговорить с Лесли. Возможно, конечно, она сама не знала про эту Кэрри. Биография, как Тацу уже проверила, у той была вполне безупречная с их точки зрения: кое-как сводящие концы с концами родители, которым нафиг не сдался их ребёнок, и поэтому она оказалась предоставлена сама себе, и клиника Лесли – ещё не самое худшее, куда могли привести её улицы.

Но прежде, чем стала проводницей магии планеты, Тацу – Катана – была мастером боевых искусств, и сейчас она улавливала знакомые движения у девочки, которая, похоже, ещё не успела научиться их скрывать.

В классе бесплатной йоги такому не обучали, так что юная Кэрри Келли, похоже, нашла в своих побегах из дому кого-то очень интересного. Учитывая, чей символ сиял над городом по ночам, можно было даже догадаться, кого. Не обязательно лично Бэтмена, конечно, но выяснять, кто именно из бэт-семьи решил раздобыть через неё немного информации, Тацу не собиралась. Просто пока что проследит, чтобы девочка не увидела ничего лишнего, а больше её сюда пусть Лесли не присылает.

Кстати о лишнем…

– Константин, – окликнула она коллегу-мага, сидевшего, закинув ногу на ногу, на койке и что-то тихо втолковывавшего Джеку. Судя по терпеливому выражению на лице последнего, какую-то ерунду втолковывавшего.

– А? – повернулся к ней Константин, мимоходом скользнув взглядом по Холли. Тацу помнила, что это она за ним присматривала во время неприятностей с сутью демонического двойника, и, кажется, воспоминания у обоих остались не самые радужные. По крайней мере, они оба друг друга старательно не узнавали.

– У тебя есть какие-то возражения на тему того, чтобы посторонние узнавали о твоём… состоянии? – спросила Тацу, глядя на Кэрри.

– Ты про беременность? – спросил он, и рыжая девчонка удивлённо хлопнула глазами. Ну, вот теперь она точно знает лишнее. – Ну, я сегодня, когда пришёл, вместе с тобой по половине гражданского сектора прогулялся, так что можно догадаться, что мне уже местами плевать. У вашей Опры пока выступать не собираюсь, но кто узнает, тот узнает.

– Ну хорошо, – вздохнула Тацу, мысленно откладывая в сторону ленивую сортировку заклинаний на стирание памяти в порядке безобидности.

– Кому ты рассказала, родная?.. – взгляд Константина метнулся по лазарету, и Тацу предположила, что он догадался или около того, потому что быстро продолжил: – А хотя неважно, рассказала так рассказала… Мы тут как, весь день сидеть будем или уже сделаем это ёбаное УЗИ?

– Не выражайся при детях, – напомнила Холли, подходя к нему с тюбиком геля. – И рубашку уже задери.

– А ты всё такая же неприятная, я смотрю, – пробормотал он, выполняя последнее указание.

– Я сама приятность, – сощурилась она. – А вот ты, я смотрю, всё так же умеешь находить приключения себе на голову. В этот раз попробуем без комы и припадков?

– Ну я как-то надеюсь, что да, – хмыкнул он, пока она намазывала ему живот гелем. Тацу была почти уверена, что тот окажется холодным, и Константин недовольно подскочит, но Холли обошлась без фокусов. Её «интерн» с любопытством глядела то на экран, то на Константина, но даже она не изумлялась беременному мужчине вслух. Мир, видно, давно для всех стал и без того удивительным местом.

– Ну, подтверждаю предыдущий диагноз: ты точно беременный, – хмыкнула Холли, водя инструментом над шрамом от первого кесарева. Она наверняка должна была понять, что это такое, но вслух не спросила. Вот за это Тацу всё-таки любила работать с медсёстрами Лесли, так что разговор по поводу Кэрри следовало повести как можно мягче… – Поздравляю: близнецы. За пол прямо сейчас совсем не поручусь, через пару недель лучше перепроверить, но, кажется, оба мальчики.

Тацу только устало кивнула сама себе, умножив количество будущих проблем на два и подумывая, как расскажет об этом Лукасу, – и едва не пропустила, как дёрнулся Константин, разом потеряв легкомысленный вид и теперь прожигая экран взглядом.

– Точно не ошиблась, родная? – сквозь зубы спросил он, и Холли приподняла брови, но ответила:

– В количестве – вряд ли. – Она ткнула ручкой в экран: – Вот, смотри, тут один и тут второй.

– И… пуповина никак странно там не намоталась?

– Нет, всё в норме, – покачала головой Холли.

– Джон, в чём дело? – подчёркнуто спокойно поинтересовался Джек, тоже увидевший, конечно, что что-то не в порядке.

– Да так… – протянул Константин. – Потом расскажу.

В этот момент на него уже смотрели все, но он помрачнел и больше разговаривать был не настроен, так что Тацу даже пришлось самой прощаться с Холли и договариваться с ней о новом визите.

Пока та отключала оборудование, Константин с Джеком вышли, судя по мысленному сообщению от Джека – на кухню. Он обещал узнать, с чего Константин так реагирует, и сообщить, и Тацу, выпроваживая Холли и Кэрри на Землю, послала в ответ своё одобрение.

– Всë нормально? – раздался голос позади Тацу, и она обернулась. За ней стояла Наташа Айронс, держа на руках дремлющую Пиффи. – А то вас как-то много сейчас было в лазарете.  
– В наших пределах нормы, – кивнула Доктор. – А ты почему с Пиффи? Джек вроде говорил, что она спит в детской.  
Наташа пожала плечами:  
– Ну это он так думал. Я её в гражданском секторе нашла, она по коридорам бродила. Вряд ли очень долго, иначе бы еë кто-нибудь ещё заметил. Могу обратно в детскую отнести.  
Тацу нахмурилась:  
– Дженни что, открыла вам доступ к нашим каютам?  
– Всему своему отряду, – с усмешкой подтвердила Наташа. – Не волнуйся, пользоваться будем только в случае крайней необходимости или с разрешения.   
– Всë равно, Кейт она в известность не поставила, – недовольно покачала головой Тацу.  
– По договорëнности, у Дженни полномочия зама Кейт, а у нас – полноправных членов Дозора, – напомнила Наташа. – Так что не надо, вы-то к нам в каюты ходить всегда могли.  
Это было правдой (для тех из отряда Дженни Квант, кто вообще жил на Корабле), так что Тацу не стала спорить дальше. Только сказала:  
– Хорошо, тогда отнеси Пиффи в детскую, пожалуйста.  
– Дверь, – отреагировала Наташа и исчезла, излучая ауру самодовольства.  
Тацу посмотрела ей вслед и подумала, что, кажется, она уже слишком стара для общения с подростками.

На кухне уже находились Миднайтер и Кейт, последняя, скорее всего, в копии, иначе ей незачем было стоять здесь в металле. Она подключалась к технике, когда Джек с Джоном вошли, и, кивнув им, спросила:  
– Закончили?  
– Вроде да, – ответил Джек. – Тацу сейчас медсестëр провожает.  
– Я прям удивляюсь, что у неë на это время нашлось, – хмыкнула Кейт. – Последние недели еë хрен куда вытащишь. Что думаешь, Джек? Наша Тацу готовит какой-то секретный проект, в который не хочет нас посвящать?  
– Она может, – Джек покосился на вертевшего в руках пачку Джона. – Хотя прямо сейчас меня волнует другое.  
Кейт и Миднайтер нахмурились.  
– УЗИ показало, что что-то не так? – поинтересовался он.  
– Да вот не знаю, – пожал плечами Джек. – Показало, что это близнецы.  
Кейт закатила глаза:  
– Ещё и близнецы!..  
– Ну... – Джек смущëнно потëр затылок. – Да. Но Джон чего-то сам не свой теперь.  
– Я стою в двух футах от тебя, сам за себя могу сказать, – мрачно напомнил тот. Впечатление, правда, портил тот факт, что он успел залезть в холодильник и сейчас наворачивал здоровенный сэндвич с колбасой и салатом.  
– Ну так скажи за себя, – предложил Миднайтер, глядя на него. – Что тебе не этак?

– То, что близнецы у нас в семье – обычно признак, что рождается сильный маг, – Джон рассеянно ломал сигарету на части. – Не всегда, конечно. И это мы узнаем по тому, оба ли выживут. Вон у меня два дяди были близнецами – ноль магии, родились без проблем. А вот мой близнец не выжил... как, впрочем, и моя мать, когда нас рожала.  
Кажется, теперь его страх становился яснее.  
– Тацу не даст тебе умереть, – пообещал Джек. – Всë-таки Доктор Земли.  
Джон бледно усмехнулся:  
– Ей тоже не всë под силу, приятель, поверь мне. И сколько проблем потом, если это опять родится такой маг... Я, может, и не увижу, а вот вам – расхлëбывать. Уж лучше бы всë-таки следующим поколением стали наши Джемма и Пиффи, там магия безо всяких близнецов...  
– Тебе вроде вообще не нравилась идея, что кто-то из них может стать магичкой, – удивившись, напомнил Джек.  
– И сейчас не нравится, – кивнул Джон. – Но если выбирать из двух зол... – Он выпрямился. – Надо узнать, будут ли близнецы магами.  
– А есть способ? – поинтересовалась Кейт.  
– Способ всегда есть, – резко сказал Джон. – Вопрос, как обычно, в цене.  
«Э-э...» – протянул по радиотелепатии Миднайтер, раньше всех увидевший подвох.  
– А может, ты потише как-то со способами, за которые надо дорого платить? – поймав его выразительный взгляд, заметил Джек. – Ситуация пока не критическая.  
– Критическая, просто ты в этом не понимаешь ничего, – огрызнулся маг.  
– Я зато понимаю, что до рождения близнецов время ещё есть, – подняла металлическую руку Кейт. – Так что можно выдохнуть и не принимать решений сгоряча.  
Судя по тому, как Джон прожигал еë взглядом, она его не убедила.  
– Выпусти меня на Землю, – потребовал он, скрещивая руки на груди.

– Гм, вот после твоего заявления что-то не хочется… – протянула она.

– Опять планируете тут запереть? – мрачно поинтересовался Джон.

Момент с выходом Джона с Корабля давно уже был тонким: Кейт открывала ему доступ к дверям один раз и не слишком надолго, а в остальное время он пользовался регулярными дверьми из гражданского сектора или просил открыть кого-то из Дозора. Чаще всего ему и хватало, но тем не менее свободу передвижений ограничивало. Конечно, среди Дозора бытовало мнение (которое Джон успешно подтверждал), что если ему припрёт, свалит он без проблем и не спрашивая Дозор, но всё-таки… И они так долго с ним работали, что эти отношения можно было уже делать официальными…

– Так! – подняла руки Кейт. – Завтра утром первым делом открою тебе постоянный доступ к дверям, договорились? Всё равно, если надо, ты туда-сюда ходишь, так что не будем усложнять друг другу жизнь… – «Я сколько лет назад это предлагал?» – с сарказмом вбросил в общий канал Миднайтер. – Но сегодня, – продолжила Кейт, словно его не слышала, – только сегодня я тебя никуда не пущу, ясно? Потому что ты дров наломаешь только так. Выдохни. Если всё ещё будет надо – завтра всё сделаешь.

– Предлагаешь искать, как из вашей тюрьмы вырваться? – скривился Джон, явно не настроенный на компромисс.

– Надеюсь, что ты этого не сделаешь просто потому, что сам понимаешь, что так лучше, – всё равно успокаивающе продолжила Кейт.

– Да уж, тебе ли не знать, как мне лучше!

«Успокой его, – сказал Миднайтер Джеку по радиотелепатии. – Мы с Кейт вообще на миссию собирались, и ей сейчас совсем не до Константина».  
«Ну он вообще прав на тему тюрьмы», – заметил Джек.  
Миднайтер едва заметно качнул головой:  
«И особенно прав он будет, когда на эмоциях влезет в какую-нибудь вредную магию. Вот что, обсуждайте морально-этические вопросы сами, без нас. Ты, в конце концов, его тоже выпустить можешь. А мы пойдëм».  
– Джон, мы можем вернуться ко мне и поговорить? – спросил Джек. – В крайнем случае дверь открою и я.  
– Что, обсудили телепатией и решили минимизировать усилия? – судя по тому, как недобро маг зыркнул на Джека с Миднайтером, внимательность ему не изменила.  
– А даже если так? – вздохнул Джек. – Это всë равно правда.  
– Я вообще от этого обсуждения и не ухожу, – скрестила руки на груди Кейт.  
– Нет, уходишь, – возразил ей Миднайтер. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты одновременно прикрывала мне спину и дискутировала с Константином. Хуйня получится.  
Джон засунул руки в карманы.  
– Ну веди, – заявил он Джеку. – Можешь сразу под конвоем.  
– Давай возьмëм ещё еды, и ты пока займëшь мою гостиную? – Джек постарался сказать всë как можно миролюбивей. – А там поглядим.  
– Как хочешь, – враждебно ответил Джон, так что попытка дипломатии, видимо, не удалась.  
– Мы ушли, – возвестил Миднайтер, открывая дверь.

 

– Ты же не хочешь устроить над собой какой-то черномагический ритуал, просто чтобы нам насолить? – воззвал Джек к голосу разума через полчаса, когда стало понятно, что ссора на тему ограничения чужой свободы кончаться не планирует.

– Я хочу, чтобы я мог сам решать, куда мне идти и что устраивать, – отрубил Джон.  
К тому моменту он успел уничтожить всю еду, какую они взяли с кухни, и Джек надеялся, что это просто проявляется аппетит при беременности, а то смотрелось так, словно Джон неделю голодал.  
Он сидел, скрестив ноги, на диване, но Джек не был уверен, что он не вскочит и не сбежит, стоит только отвернуться.  
– Я тебя понимаю, – кивнул он. – Но сутки ведь ничего не решат, разве нет? Переночуй здесь, а завтра пойдëшь, куда вздумается.  
Джон неопределëнно повëл плечом, и Джеку хотелось считать это за знак, что он наконец-то выдыхает.  
– Поесть ещё осталось? – поинтересовался он.  
– Я принесу, – вызвался Джек, вставая с кресла. – Ещё сэндвичей с минералкой?  
– Давай.  
Выходя на кухню, Джек прикидывал, какие шансы были на то, что к его возвращению Джон будет уже на другом конце Корабля, если не на Земле. Но не запирать же его было ещё и в каюте, так что Джек набрал сэндвичей, прихватил бутылку минералки и открыл дверь обратно.

Джон никуда не делся. Потому что спал, вытянувшись на диване и положив руку под голову. Джек сгрузил еду на столик, а потом сходил за пледом и укрыл своего неожиданного гостя. Пытаясь понять, как всё-таки надо реагировать на новости и насколько следует бояться ещё и из-за того, что это близнецы.

Пиффи тоже спала в детской, так что в этом сонном царстве Джек понял, как не думать о том, что будет дальше, хотя бы ещё немного, и заснул, растянувшись на кровати у себя в спальне.

 

Проснулся он от того, что дверь в спальню открылась, и на пороге появился завёрнутый в плед Джон, который умудрялся одновременно жевать сэндвич и искать что-то в кошельке, который достал из кармана.

– Всё просто по высшему разряду, – пробормотал он.

– Чего? – не понял Джек.

– Уровень сервиса, говорю, охренительный, – сухо проговорил Джон, продолжая рыться в кошельке. – Надо было уточнить твои расценки заранее, но что есть… – с этими словами он извлёк на свет божий подозрительно новую стоевровую купюру и демонстративно возложил её на тумбочку у кровати, прижав указательным пальцем.

Джек тупо наблюдал за всем действом, не очень понимая, что оно значит. Потом, за неимением личного опыта, нагнали воспоминания о похожих сценах в фильмах, и в мозгу щёлкнуло: а, ну да, так расплачиваются за услуги проституток…

Джек встретился глазами с Джоном, чувствуя, как дёргается в нервном тике щека.

– Ну спасибо, – пробормотал он, даже не зная, какой реакции ждёт от него Джон.

– Что, мало всё-таки? – заботливо поинтересовался тот. – Так ты уточни, сколько доложить.

– Ты меня оскорбить пытаешься, или что?..

– Ну, это зависит от того, считаешь ли ты профессию рабочей девушки оскорбительной… Кстати, крайне печально, если так, потому что вообще-то какое у тебя-то право судить, кто как зарабатывает на жизнь?

– Как мы от обсуждения твоей беременности перешли к обсуждению моих взглядов на проституцию? – немного ошеломлённо вклинился в начавшийся монолог Джек, понимая только то, что сейчас Джона унесёт, если его не остановить. – И не надо мне ничего приписывать, никого я не сужу…

– А вот по тебе и не скажешь, – заметил Джон. – Отлично, и вот этот человек воспитывает моего ребёнка…

– Тебе никто не мешает воспитывать _нашего_ ребёнка, к которому ты приходишь раз в полгода-год!

– Вот не надо, я Пиффи вижу чаще! Просто нам, кстати, тоже не всегда полезно контактировать, я ещё на её магию своей повлияю!

И тут дверь спальни открылась ещё раз, и на этот раз на пороге стояла собственно Пиффи, смотрящая перед собой широко раскрытыми глазами.

– В чëм дело, милая? – смягчив тон, поинтересовался Джон у дочери.  
– Вы ругаетесь. Из-за меня, – пробормотала она, старательно отводя взгляд. – Из-за моей магии.  
Джон заколебался.  
– Не из-за этого, – вместо него поспешно вставил Джек, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не пнуть Джона по ноге. – Просто мы, ну, не всегда согласны друг с другом...  
Пиффи смотрела только на Джона, и не слишком понятное для ребëнка объяснение Джека, похоже, пропало впустую.  
– Магия, – повторила Пиффи.   
– Очень опасная штука, милая, – вздохнул Джон и потрепал еë по волосам. – И лучше бы ни у кого из нас еë не было, но что уж теперь сделаешь.  
– Джон, – проворчал Джек, и тот пожал плечами.

– Но ты, солнышко, прекрасна в любом случае, – уверил он. – Вот я сбегаю по делам, вернусь, и мы с тобой вместе поиграем, расскажешь мне, чему тут тебя ещё научили...

– Не уходи, – дёрнула она его за рукав.

– Надо, – мягко возразил он. – Это по поводу твоих будущих братиков.

– И магии?

– И магии, – кивнув, не стал отрицать он.  
– Не хочу, чтоб ты уходил, – пробормотала Пиффи.  
Джек с Джоном обменялись взглядом, и Джон наклонился и поднял дочку на руки.  
– Знаешь что, давай-ка поиграем сейчас, – предложил он. – А то давно как-то не играли. А на Землю я схожу попозже.  
Пиффи просветлела, и Джек вздохнул с облегчением. Похоже, больше не надо было уговаривать Джона остаться хотя бы до завтра, да и Пиффи последнее время опять часто спрашивала, когда он снова будет на Корабле.

Джон с Пиффи оккупировали гостиную, и Джек сквозь стену прошёл в свой кабинет, чтобы не маячить у них перед глазами, и наконец сел доделывать дела, которые бросил с утра. Заодно ещё послал сообщение Саргон, ещё раз извиняясь за испорченный уикэнд.

Через час он всё-таки вылез из кабинета, потому что Пиффи надо было кормить, но, к счастью, при ней Джон ругаться с ним не стал. Он посмотрел, как Джек складывает с дочерью кубики, а потом ушёл куда-то, сказав, что хочет проветрить голову. Корабль сообщал, что Джон на уровне сада, так что Джек решил оставить его в покое.

Ещё через час зашла Тацу, узнать, всё ли в порядке, и проверить Пиффи. Та как раз опять начала клевать носом, и Джек отнёс её в детскую, а Тацу сплела под потолком иллюзию из звёзд и темноты.

– А мистер Икс говорит, без магии меня тоже любят, – неожиданно сонно пробормотала Пиффи, глядя вверх.  
Тацу с Джеком обменялись взглядом.  
– Мистер Икс? – спросила первая.  
– Конечно, любят, – поспешил прибавить второй. – Но это ты с кем говорила, милая?    
– Мы играли, но его никто не видел, – зевнув, ответила Пиффи. И заснула, как выключилась.  
«Она сегодня быстро устала, – сказала Тацу радиотелепатией, чтобы еë не потревожить. – А ты проморгал, что она ушла в гражданский сектор».

«Надолго?» – забеспокоился Джек.

«Вроде нет, Наташа Айронс её быстро нашла».  
Джек, нахмурившись, посмотрел на мирно сопящую дочь.

«Это она тогда мистера Икс встретила?»  
«С ней рядом никого не было, я проверяла, – мотнула головой Тацу. – Ни человека, ни кого-то ещё. По тому, как она описала, это может быть и просто воображаемый друг».  
«Не рановато ли?»   
«Для воображения никогда не рано. Но я перепроверю».

«Буду очень благодарен».

На следующий день Кейт, как обещала, открыла Джону доступ к дверям (и радиотелепатии заодно), но он всë равно никуда не пошëл: с утра у Пиффи подскочила температура. Таблетки Пиффи помогали слабо, но Тацу, к счастью, всё ещё была на Корабле и могла присмотреть, а Джон сказал, что не станет бросать Пиффи в такой ситуации.

Джек слушал, как они с Тацу негромко обсуждают, как тут можно применить магию, чтобы не порушить иммунитет, и едва не пропустил тот момент, когда Джон сам себе открыл дверь и сказал, что сейчас вернётся, книжку только заберёт.

– Кажется, надо привыкать, что он опять к нам надолго… – протянул он, и Тацу пожала плечами. – Ты перепроверила, вчера рядом с Пиффи никого чужого не было?

– Перепроверила и никого не нашла, – сказала Доктор. – А воображаемые друзья – это не так уж необычно, насколько я почитала. Может быть, и правда немного рановато, но Пиффи вообще быстро развивается, я думаю, из-за того, что магия у неë проявилась чуть ли не с рождения. Потому что это вообще-то опасно, и чем раньше она будет понимать, что делает, тем лучше.  
– И ещё она болеет, – вздохнул Джек.  
– Конечно, она болеет, – нахмурилась Тацу. – У неë немного человеческой сути, немного – демонической, немного – твоей, а поверх всего этого – магия, которая притягивает неприятности. Еë организм не знает, от чего первым защиту вырабатывать.  
– Я думал, она хотя бы из-за демонической крови будет, наоборот, крепче...  
– Когда вырастет – будет, – заметила она. – Но не раньше, чем ко всему приспособится. Психологически в том числе. Ей бы компанию сверстников, но тех, что есть в гражданском секторе, она пугает вспышками магии, а те, кто понимает, что к чему, уже гораздо старше.

– Что обсуждаете? – спросил за их спинами незаметно вернувшийся Джон.

– Азы биологии для магов со врождёнными способностями, – вздохнула Тацу. – Ну и как, нашёл книгу?

– Да, может, тут что полезное будет… – он раскрыл не какой-то древний фолиант, как можно было подумать, а дешёвую печатную брошюрку с пис-сайном на обложке. – Неудобно это всё-таки, мало кто изучал таких, как наша Пиффи…

– Оставайся и изучай, – рассеянно предложила Тацу, наклоняясь над кроваткой девочки.

– А вот возьму и останусь, – с угрозой в голосе сообщил Джон.

Джек не удержался и неверяще хмыкнул, но Джон только оскорблённо на него посмотрел и не удостоил ответом.

 

А через пару дней, когда Пиффи стало легче, он, проснувшись, провёл час в обнимку с унитазом.

Сначала они подумали, что Пиффи его чем-то заразила. Но температура не поднималась, и других симптомов не появлялось тоже, так что в итоге пришлось признать, что тут дело в другом. Тем более что тошнота ассоциировалась с беременностью даже у Джека, который не мог похвастать обширными медицинскими познаниями на эту тему.

На этот раз к ним на Корабль поднялась сама Лесли Томпкинс, и, вообще говоря, это настораживало. В том смысле, что если б она думала, что тут какая-то ерунда, то прислала бы одну из медсестёр.

Да и выглядела она озабоченно, когда проводила осмотр.

– Токсикоз на втором триместре – это не слишком хорошо, – прочитав результаты анализов, наконец нахмурилась доктор Томпкинс. – Кажется, придëтся вам договариваться с Холли на регулярное наблюдение. Я так часто из клиники уходить не смогу, а вот у неë может получиться.  
– Всë так серьëзно? – спросил Джек, и врач одарила его задумчивым взглядом.  
– Будем надеяться, других осложнений не будет, – дипломатично сказала она.  
– Вот так и знал, это же близнецы, – проворчал Джон. – Закончится тем, что и я сдохну, и кто-то из них.  
– Успокоительные я выпишу, – ровно отреагировала доктор Томпкинс, заправляя седую прядь за ухо. – Потому что вот как раз такого настроя и не хватало.  
– Ну а какой ещё тут взять настрой? – без радости поинтересовался он. – Говорю вам, док, в моей семье близнецы – дурная примета.  
– Аборт на таком сроке уже не очень желателен, даже если бы не было этих ваших магических ограничений, – проговорила она, складывая инструменты. – Всякая беременность – риск, но мы вас будем постоянно наблюдать. Так что не волнуйтесь, всё пройдёт настолько хорошо, насколько может.

– Вот я и боюсь, что «насколько может»… – пробормотал он.

– Доктор Томпкинс справится, Константин, – заметила Тацу, сидевшая, полуприкрыв глаза, в углу. – Постарайся ей хотя бы не мешать. И под этим я подразумеваю попытки влиять на себя магией. Особенно если чёрной. Тогда, как ты понимаешь, мне тебе при родах помочь будет значительно труднее.

Джон недовольно поморщился:

– Да, эти твои дурацкие ограничения на взаимодействие с чëрной магией...  
Тацу дëрнула плечом:  
– Я как раз пытаюсь с этим работать... Ваша западная дихотомия вообще не очень естественна, но пока маги верят... Я учусь подбирать заклинания на то, что они считают противоположностью. Сама я, может, к чëрной магии подойти не могу, но заклинания можно наложить и издалека.  
– Удачи тебе с этим, – искренне пожелал Джек. Так бы у них и правда сократилось некоторое количество проблем вообще, не только в связи с Джоном.  
Тацу кивнула:  
– Спасибо. Главное – найти ту тонкую грань, за которой ками-сама... скажем так, высшие силы... посчитают это читом. Но в любом случае – я предпочту пока что не экспериментировать на живых людях. Поэтому слушайте, что говорит доктор Томпкинс, и обойдитесь без радикальных мер. Пожалуйста.

– Это хороший совет, – заметила сама доктор Томпкинс, заканчивая записывать названия лекарств на бумажке. – Особенно в части «слушайте меня». Вот список того, что нужно пить. Холли я пришлю послезавтра.

– Как я это всё ненавижу, – устало заметил Константин.

Доктор Томпкинс посмотрела на него с симпатией:

– Поверьте моему опыту, беременность вообще мало кто любит. Просто остаётся смириться. И вспоминать, что дальше, с маленькими детьми, будет ещё хуже.

– Узнаю готэмский оптимизм, – округлил глаза он, и Джек фыркнул, согласно кивая.

 

Сегодня у мадам Ксанаду был запланирован довольно напряжëнный день, но зато это позволяло ей высвободить остаток недели под одну нужную поездку. Между завтраком и обедом она занималась составлением гороскопов, что не требовало реальной магии, зато приносило стабильный доход. После обеда должны были прийти пара клиентов, каждым из которых придëтся пристально позаниматься. После ужина она обещала зайти в дом неподалëку, объяснить ставшему там появляться призраку дедушки, что он непродуктивно расходует посмертие. В итоге за день оставалось свободными буквально полчаса между обедом и первой из клиентов...  
...и ровно в них в еë доме открылась оранжевая дверь с Корабля Штормового Дозора, и в гостиную вышел мрачный Джон Константин.  
Которому случайные знакомые могли бы сказать, что что-то он располнел, но Ксанаду и так прекрасно знала, в чëм тут дело.  
– Привет, – сказал он. – Извини, что без предупреждения...  
– Ничего, у меня как раз сейчас есть немного времени, – успокоила его Ксанаду. – Как ты?  
– Прекрасно, – оттопырил губу он. – Просто охуительно.  
– Что именно не так? – сочувственно поинтересовалась она.  
– Тошнит через день, врачиха при Дозоре пугает, что это плохой признак, а мне хватает того, что близнецы – плохой признак, – мрачно поделился он. Потом глянул на неё и показал на свой живот: – Ну ты же в курсе?..

– Я в курсе, – кивнула она. – Хотя ты тоже мог бы зайти на чай, сообщить новости сам…

– Ага, так себе и представляю, – хмыкнул он. – Но я не за тем. Мне нужно знать, маги ли они. Ты ведь влёгкую сможешь узнать, погадаешь, родная?

Ксанаду совершенно невозмутимо посмотрела на Джона, изогнув бровь, и ответила:  
– Нет, я не буду тебе на это гадать.  
– А ничего, что ты вообще-то гадаешь всем и на всё?! – возмутился он.  
– Не всем, – возразила она. – И только тогда, когда хочу сама. Не буду я трогать возможные линии судьбы эмбрионов, которые ещё даже могут не родиться?  
– Могут не родиться? – ухватился Джон за еë слова. – Ты всë-таки что-то знаешь?  
Ксанаду поморщилась:  
– Джон, родной, не цепляйся к обороту речи. Я просто не хочу тут привлекать внимание высших сил. С кровью твоего рода – им и так его хватит. Но могу сказать, что вроде бы никаких индивидуальных пророчеств на этих близнецов не знаю. И это можно считать за хорошие новости.  
– Мало, – скривился он. Она вздохнула:  
– Тебе хватит. Если у тебя токсикоз на втором триместре, ты бы лучше у врачей сидел, а не у меня. Сам же не любишь магию без лишней необходимости вспоминать, так что сейчас за ней прибежал?  
– Близнецы потому что, – буркнул он.  
– Ну близнецы, ну бывает, – пожала плечами Ксанаду. – И тройня с четвернëй бывают, и это само по себе не указатель на что-то сверхъестественное. Даже в твоëм роду.  
– И всë? – кисло поинтересовался он. – Это все советы, которые я от тебя получу?  
– Поменьше нервничай и пей всë, что пропишут врачи, – она ненавязчиво посмотрела на выход. – Тебе там ни на какой приëм не пора, кстати? С дверями Корабля тебе, конечно, быстрее, но мало ли... А то ко мне с минуты на минуту клиентка придëт.  
– И ей-то ты погадаешь, – укоризненно заметил Джон, вставая. – Но намëк понял, больше надоедать не буду. Только с того света прокляну, если всë-таки помру сейчас.  
– Не помрëшь, я бы знала, – отмахнулась Ксанаду. – Иди-иди, некоторым из нас ещё работать.  
В дверь позвонили через несколько секунд после того, как Джон, ворча что-то под нос, растворился в портале, и мадам Ксанаду удовлетворëнно кивнула: вот что значит хорошая организация собственного времени.

 

by [LRaien](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1098900)

 

С одной стороны, Джек порадовался, что Джон увлёкся хождением через двери в разные точки планеты, потому что он временно перестал говорить только о том, как неудачно получается с близнецами, и вообще меньше стоял над душой.

С другой стороны, теперь, когда не надо было постоянно стоять над душой у него, у Джека появилось время хорошенько подумать над тем, что с большой вероятностью ожидает их в будущем.

– Чего с тобой? – спросил Миднайтер, зайдя в конференц-зал и обнаружив там Джека, сидевшего и смотревшего в никуда.  
Тот вздрогнул, словно очнувшись.  
– Кажется, меня наконец догнало осознание, что у меня будут ещё дети, – признался он.  
– Самое время, – ухмыльнулся Миднайтер. – Лучше, чем через год после родов.  
– Не издевайся, – попросил Джек. – Мне и так страшно.

– Чего ты-то боишься? – поинтересовался Миднайтер. – Ещё понимаю Константина, но тебе-то умереть в родах точно не грозит.

– Ну, ты понимаешь, – объяснил Джек, не отрывая руки от лица. – Как-то, когда заводишь отношения с человеком своего пола, не ожидаешь, что внезапно у вас будут дети, тем более сразу трое…

– Действительно, – согласился Миднайтер. – Потому что долгое время ты состоял в команде, где с самого начала были парой только мы с Эндрю, и то, что наша дочь была единственным ребёнком в команде, тебя никак не подготовило.

– Лукас, ну, слушай, это другое. Дженни всё-таки приёмная…

– Другое? – практически ласково переспросил Миднайтер, и Джек на него посмотрел, потому что в мозгу сработал тревожный звоночек. Они поиграли в гляделки, после чего Миднайтер сказал: – Ты продолжай, продолжай, ты что-то говорил, кажется.

– Нет, спасибо, – отказался Джек. – Пожалуй, мои зубы и кости дороги мне в том количестве, которое есть сейчас. Что-то я не подумал.

– Я заметил, – Миднайтер встал. – Кстати, счастливый отец, ты бы хоть на этот раз почаще принимал участие в таких ерундовых делах, как кормление, смена подгузников и хоть игры. Потому что мы с Тацу уже думаем, что бы с тобой сделать плохого.

– Понял, – откликнулся Джек.

– Вот и молодец, – кивнул Миднайтер и вышел, фыркнув себе под нос: – «Другое»…

 

– Привет! – Джон, сидевший в саду между деревьями, выращенными Доктор, поднял голову и увидел Дженни Квант с Наташей Айронс, одетых как для тренировки. Да и выглядели они так, будто пришли с неë, только Дженни несла на руках Пиффи. – Ты никого не терял, свою дочь, например?  
Он поспешно встал, принимая Пиффи.  
– Ты как опять выбралась, а? – строго спросил он. – Вот как поставлю вокруг детской барьер!  
Пиффи упрямо поджала губы, очень напоминая Кейт.  
– Играть хотелось, – объяснила она.  
– И что тебя играть в гражданский сектор тянет? – фыркнула Наташа, устраиваясь на траве. – Там всë-таки не так безопасно для ребëнка, как здесь.  
– Интересно, – мотнула головой Пиффи.  
– О, а то тут скучно! – рассмеялась Наташа. – Один сад чудес Тацу чего стоит!  
– А ты что здесь забыл, кстати? – спросила Дженни Джона. – Я даже удивилась, когда Корабль сказал, где тебя искать.  
– А ты теперь тоже разговариваешь с Кораблëм? – приподнял брови Джон.  
– Ну, херово мне будет руководить Дозором без этого умения, – радостно улыбнулась Дженни, и Наташа тут же пнула еë в щиколотку:  
– Не выражайся при ребëнке! Успеет ещё нахвататься.  
– Извини, извини, – кивнула Дженни. – Ну так, Джон, признавайся! Ты что тут делаешь? Диверсию задумал, или у вас с Тацу общий проект?  
– Просто пришëл настроиться на местную гармонию, – пожал он плечами. – Как камертон сад тоже работает.  
Дитя Века посмотрела на него даже сочувственно:  
– Всë из-за беременности волнуешься, да? Блин, ты ходячая реклама контрацептивов. Надеюсь, я без залëтов проживу своë столетие.  
– Твои отцы огорчатся, если ты им скажешь, что внуков можно не ждать, – заметила Наташа.  
– Кто мне мешает завести приëмных детей? – махнула рукой Дженни. – Это, считай, в нашей семье святая традиция. А недостатка в новорожденных младенцах у нас благодаря кое-кому и так не предвидится.

– Как будто я этого хотел, – проворчал Джон. – И вообще, что мы всё обо мне и обо мне? Давай поговорим о тебе. Что случилось с твоей одноклассницей, с которой вы раньше постоянно вместе ходили?

– Лиса учится дальше в универе, – вздохнула Дженни. – Это меня отчислили. Надо же хоть кому-то совмещать высшее образование с супергероикой, так что мы сейчас её стараемся поменьше трогать.

Джон посмотрел на Наташу.

– Домашнее обучение, – развела руками та. – Кому вообще сдались эти коллежи с университетами, когда на практике нам нужны совершенно другие знания и умения? Их-то не преподают. Хотя вон дядя Джон-Генри всё грозится вернуться в статус живых официально и протолкнуть такую дисциплину.

– Ладно б только это, он ещё о переходе в Лигу Справедливости поговаривает, – мрачно заметила Дженни. – Надеюсь, передумает. Нельзя такой талант растрачивать на Лигу.

– Он говорит, мораль Лиги ему больше нравится, – задумчиво покачала головой Наташа. – Но я тоже считаю, что лучше б он не перешёл. Какой смысл заниматься полицейской работой, когда можно менять мир?

Джон хмыкнул:

– Чудесный подростковый максимализм.

– Да иди ты, – тоже хмыкнула Дженни. – Кстати, и правда иди, Пиффи там покормить и всё такое. Раз Джек ещё не вернулся, а папа и Тацу заняты.

– Ты всё ещё мала мне указывать, – напомнил он.

– Уже не так и мала, – улыбнулось Дитя Века. – Ладно, счастливо. Нам с Нат ещё команду на миссию сегодня собирать.

– Ну и дети нынче пошли, – проворчал Джон им в спину.

 

– Извини, что не мог к тебе раньше вырваться и сейчас буквально на минуту заскочил, – покаялся Джек, открыв дверь в штаб-квартиру Культа Холодного пламени. – Работы привалило, ну и Джон, сама понимаешь...  
– Понимаю, – едва заметно улыбнулась Саргон. – Как он, кстати?  
– Всё-таки есть осложнения, – вздохнул он. – Его там наблюдают сейчас регулярно, и доктор Томпкинс беспокоит, что он худеет. Но вроде мы его пока отвлекли от идеи выяснять будущее близнецов, и то хорошо.  
– Зачем трогать будущее, когда ещё ребëнка нет... – пробормотала Саргон. – Погоди, ты сказал «близнецов»?

– Я же тебе так и не сказал! – спохватился Джек. – Да, близнецы. Ещё тогда на УЗИ выяснили.

– Поздравляю, – качнула головой она. – Не пугает?  
– Очень пугает, – признался Джек. – Даже без всякой магии, которую боится Джон, страшно представить, что вообще ещё ребëнок будет, а если к тому же двое...  
– Справитесь, придëтся, – пожала плечами она. – Хотя Джон, наверное, говорит, что справляться будете без него, да?  
– Знаешь, будешь смеяться, но нет, – поделился Джек. – Умудрился сказать пару раз, что собирается остаться и присматривать. Ну, это не считая плохих моментов, когда он думает, что роды не переживëт.  
– Ничего себе, – сдвинула брови Саргон. – Я про последнее. Даже для Джона это мрачновато. Ты его разубеждаешь, надеюсь?  
– Конечно, – кивнул Джек. – Каждый раз. По-моему, его наконец попустило немного, но точно не скажу пока.  
– Хорошо, – одобрила она. – Хочешь, чтобы я к вам поднялась?

– Да нет, мы тут, в принципе, сами справляемся, – отказался он. – Я же знаю, что ты и так занята, тебе ещё только к нам мотаться.

Саргон одарила его долгим задумчивым взглядом.

– Ну ладно, – наконец сказала она. – Но ты позови, если вдруг что-то непредвиденное случится.

– Обязательно.

– И Джону привет передай, – снова улыбнулась она. – Хотя я так много новостей о нём услышала, что как с ним самим и пообщалась.

Джек беспомощно развёл руками:

– Кажется, у меня есть любимая тема для разговоров на ближайшие месяцы.

– И неудивительно, – согласилась Саргон и снова очень задумчиво на него посмотрела. – Ладно, не трать время, возвращайся. Работа и Джон наверняка требуют твоего внимания.

– Наверняка, – кивнул Джек и вышел на Корабль, чувствуя, что, кажется, сейчас что-то произошло, но не понимая, что именно.

Рутина вокруг жизни Джона для Джека снова установилась пугающе быстро. Он привык считать время неделями, и они постепенно проходили – двадцатая, двадцать третья, двадцать восьмая. Доктор Томпкинс и Холли заметно повеселели, когда Джон перестал терять вес, и токсикоз тоже прекратился, и Джек позволил себе осторожную надежду, что всё-таки всё будет нормально. По крайней мере, он присмотрел кое-какие вещи, которые могут понадобиться после родов, и отправил Кейт список, чтобы можно было успеть раздобыть их заранее, потому что члены Дозора по-прежнему не имели так уж много личных средств, а с желающими оказать услугу и одарить подарками всегда приходилось быть осторожными.

Джон теперь жил в каюте, прилегающей к детской Пиффи с другой стороны. Холли Робинсон являлась за ним прямо туда, если в назначенное время не находила его в лазарете, а если и в каюте его не оказывалось – шла к Джеку, ворча, что с неё и так голову обещали снять за пациента, а пациента фиг найдёшь. Как правило, правда, находили они его всё-таки недалеко, что даже Джека тревожило: значит, Джон всё ещё очень опасался за своё состояние, иначе никаким врачам бы в руки не дался. Поэтому Джек не отмахивался от него, когда тот приходил и предлагал поискать вместе какую-нибудь книгу или предмет: если от его присутствия Джону будет спокойнее, значит, можно и сходить.

Странно было проводить с ним столько времени безо всякого намёка на отношения. Ну то есть они помнили, конечно, что общие дети у них не из ниоткуда взялись, но сейчас Джон ни словом не напоминал, что между ними что-то было, и, на самом деле, так было легче, чем когда они оказывались в постели через пять минут после очередной встречи.

Говорить с Джоном о чём-то, что не касалось личной жизни, было приятно. Сидеть с ним и Пиффи было приятно. Джек осознавал, конечно, что Джон старается следовать советам и заставляет себя поменьше нервничать, но если это означало, что он просто рассказывает какую-нибудь не самую жуткую историю из прошлого вместо того, чтобы психовать по поводу будущего, то Джека радовала такая передышка.

Хотя он беспокоился за то, как на Джоне потом скажется такое вынужденное спокойствие.

 

– Пока он не пережал себе ничего жизненно важного, – ответила Тацу, когда Джек её об этом спросил. – И молодец, потому что я не знаю, как бы я его тогда лечила. Но когда хочет, он может быть очень точен, и не только в магии.

– После родов я бы на его месте расколотил полкомнаты и куда-нибудь сбежал, – пробормотал Джек.

– Я бы тоже, – согласилась Тацу. – Но, надеюсь, он этого не сделает. Кому-то же надо будет за детьми присматривать.

Джек неловко хмыкнул:

– Вообще я вроде как надеялся, что ты нам всё-таки немного поможешь первое время…

Она посмотрела на него настолько ледяным взглядом, что он осёкся и замолчал.

– А если я не хочу?

Ему следовало, конечно, продолжать молчать, но он сделал ошибку и открыл рот:

– Ну почему ты…

– Потому что я Доктор, а не нянька! – вспылила Тацу, и вокруг неë звучно хлопнул воздух. – И если я начала заниматься Пиффи, потому что опасно оставлять ребëнка с еë способностями без присмотра, это ещё не снимает ответственность с еë родителей! Думаешь, менять подгузники и кормить из бутылочки – сплошная радость?! Вот давай Константин и правда сбежит, мы скинем на тебя близнецов полностью, и тогда ты сам посмотришь, какая это радость!  
Джек аж попятился.  
– Лукас сказал это потише, – пробормотал он.  
– Поэтому, видимо, и не дошло, – зло бросила Тацу. – Но пора бы браться за ум, Джек. Это твои дети, в конце концов.  
– Я понял, – примирительно поднял он руки ладонями к ней. – Я постараюсь.  
– Лучше не старайся, а сразу делай, – уже спокойнее буркнула она. – У всех в Дозоре есть чем ещё заняться, помимо расхлëбывания последствий ваших с Константином поступков.  
– Я понял, – кивнул он.

– Прекрасно, – тем же тоном сказала она. – И вот ещё что, меня беспокоит Пиффи.

– Что такое? – нахмурился Джек. Последнее время он больше думал о беременности Джона, так что сейчас лихорадочно вспоминал, что мог не заметить в плане дочери.

– Она что-то стала часто и быстро уставать, – озабоченно сказала Тацу. – Не могу понять, то ли у неё магия нестабильна, и это влияет на организм, то ли что. Но этим нужно заняться, потому что я боюсь, что так Пиффи дойдёт до истощения.

– Что ты предлагаешь, и что я могу сделать?

– Я ей небольшой канал подвести собираюсь, – призналась Тацу. – Вроде бы сильно её собственной магии это не помешает, а от упадка сил защитит. Если не поможет – перейду к серьёзным мерам. А ты просто попроси Корабль за ней поплотнее приглядывать. Если вдруг она там в обморок упадёт – чтобы сразу извещал меня.

– Хорошо, сейчас же займусь, – согласился Джек. Потом подумал и добавил: – Про воображаемого друга она что-то ещё говорила?

– «Мистер Икс» больше не упоминался, – покачала головой Тацу. – Видно, дружба оказалась недолгой.

– Ну и слава Богу, – кивнул Джек.

 

Когда через неделю Саргон позвала его посидеть поболтать в баре, Джек уже догадывался, что происходит и о чëм пойдëт речь. Хотя бы потому, что последний месяц они встретиться всë никак не могли: то Пиффи болела, то с Джоном надо было выйти в поисках артефакта, который бы обезопасил будущих детей при рождении, то, собственно, работа в Дозоре требовала внимания. Нет, в скайпе они болтали, когда Корабль выходил из Кровотока на орбиту Земли, но такое случалось не каждый день.  
И сто лет они не встречались в баре, обычно у кого-то дома...  
– Если ты хочешь меня бросить, то хотя бы не проклинай, – тихо пробормотал Джек, целуя Саргон в щëку.  
– Не буду, – усмехнулась чародейка, глядя, как он садится напротив и делает заказ подскочившей официантке. – Но могу пожаловаться: у меня скорее ощущение, что это ты меня бросаешь.  
– Я не сплю с Джоном, – вздохнул он.  
– Верю, – кивнула она. – Для начала, Джон не стал бы так подставляться, зная про меня.  
– А ещё, может, дело в том, что я краем уха слышал про порядочность, – слегка обиженно подсказал Джек.  
– И это тоже, – согласилась Саргон. – Да не смотри ты на меня так, я знаю, что ты не стал бы с ним спать, не расставшись со мной. Но всего остального и так хватает, да?  
– Это же и мои дети тоже, – опустил глаза Джек. – Меня тоже волнует, как там им, вообще удастся ли родиться. И Джону в этот раз хуже, чем в прошлый.  
– Вот-вот, – мягко сказала она. – У тебя уже есть, вокруг чего сосредоточить жизнь.  
– Это не значит, что у меня опять будут отношения с Джоном, – упрямо возразил Джек. – Джон и сам ни на что такое не намекал. Но не помогать я ему сейчас не могу.  
– А я тебе и не говорю прекратить, – улыбнулась она. – Просто... у вас уже есть общий ребëнок, и, возможно, будут ещё двое. Не говоря уже о том, сколько лет вы вообще то сходитесь, то расходитесь. Я просто не хочу лезть в середину.  
Им принесли заказанное, и Джек проворчал:  
– Я чувствую, после того, как Джон родит и свалит лет на десять, я тебе приду припоминать эти слова.  
– Приходи, – хмыкнула Саргон. – Можешь даже с детьми. А пока что – нам всем будет легче, если мы с тобой посчитаем, что на этом всë.  
– Не в плане общения вообще? – забеспокоился Джек. Саргон отмахнулась:  
– Нет, конечно, не в плане, – утешила она. – Но в вечной любви мы друг другу всё равно не клялись, и я умею дружить с бывшими любовниками. А ты?

– Буду надеяться, что тоже, – усмехнулся он.

 

Тацу нашла Джона Константина у себя в саду, что уже перестало её удивлять. Он сидел между двумя одинаковыми по функциям деревьями, выдававшими только базовую пищу по ограниченному списку ключевых слов. Копии этих деревьев распространялись по миру – но медленно, ох как пока медленно…

– У тебя тут что-то зреет, – заметил он, когда она подошла, и приложил руку к ближайшему стволу. – Что-то крупное. Я прав?

– Вполне возможно, – кивнула она. – Тебе это разве интересно?

– Ну мало ли, что там на уме у шаманки всея планеты, – хмыкнул Константин. – Может статься, затея и меня коснётся.

– Я не задумываю ничего, что бы принесло вред окружающим, – ответила Тацу. – Просто выполняю свои функции.

– Я обычно тоже не задумываю ничего, что бы принесло вред окружающим, просто само получается, – пожал он плечами. – Как будто кому-то от этого легче.

Она фыркнула:

– Тут само тоже получиться не должно.

– Ну окей, дело твоё, допытываться не буду, – Константин откинулся назад к дереву. – Чего-то от меня хотела, родная? Или просто скучаешь, пока твоя баньши на затяжной миссии?

Тацу рассеянно дотронулась до ветки, проверяя пульс энергии в дереве. Всё было хорошо.

– Мы с Шивон понимаем, что с такой работой каждый день видеться не получится, – сказала она. – Да и скучать кому-то из нас едва ли придётся. Нет, я о другом. Понимаю, ты сейчас пытаешься себя в порядок привести, но ты замечал изменения в ауре Пиффи? В какой-то момент она всё истончалась и истончалась.

– Но сейчас вроде выровнялась? – нахмурился Константин. – Я думал, это опять её болячки дают о себе знать, – внезапно его лицо скривилось, и он сгорбился, прижимая руки к животу. – Я им, блин, попинаюсь, когда они родятся… – прошипел он.

– Позвать Холли или доктор Томпкинс? – обеспокоенно покосилась на него Тацу.

– Пока не надо, – отмахнулся он. – Хотя честно скажу, пинаются они больно. Док говорит, что так больно не должны. Есть у меня уже теория, что если они не маги, то… – он спохватился: – Так, стоп. Ты говорила о Пиффи. Что не так?

– Вроде бы сейчас всё более-менее нормально, – неохотно признала Тацу. – Хотя меня не отпускает ощущение, что что-то мы не заметили. Ты про её воображаемого друга слышал от Джека?

– Воображаемого друга? – повторил Константин. – Нет, родная, не слышал. Что это ещё за херня? Какой-то дух прицепился?

– Духов рядом с ней нет, я проверяла, – покачала она головой. – Она последнее время про него не говорила, может, и просто фантазия, но её аура…

– Я тоже проверю, – решительно произнёс он. И снова прижал руки к животу. – Если эти маленькие мерзавцы дадут мне хоть одну свободную минутку, – сквозь зубы процедил он.

– Спокойнее, – посоветовала она. – И давай я всё же позову Холли.

– Да хрен уж с ним, зови…

 

На затяжной миссии тогда находилась не только Шивон МакДугалл. Шантинелль, например, тоже была на такой и вернулась только спустя пару месяцев, вымотанная до предела. Но всё-таки, когда она пришла доложиться о результатах Доктор, то сразу повела носом и спросила:

– А что у нас тут так адской магии прибавилось? Джонни что, не достало ума не практиковать её, когда он на сносях?..

– Ты о чём? – напряглась Тацу. – Я не чувствую повышения фона, а Константин ничего такого не колдовал…

Демоница посмотрела на неё озадаченно, а потом нахмурилась:

– Подруга, да тут, никак, сделали что-то, что от тебя её прячет. И если это не Джонни, то у нас, кажется, большие проблемы.

– Надо позвать Константина, – решила Тацу. – Симатта, лучше бы Кейт включила его в канал, я сейчас не знаю, где он...  
– Давай ты в его каюту, я – на кухню, – предложила Элли. – Если не найдëм там, то ты в лазарет, я – к Джеку.  
– Договорились.  
Джон сидел на кухне, и после сообщения от Элли Тацу перешла туда.  
– Какое ещё повышение уровня чëрной магии? – спросил он у неë. – Я ничего не чувствую.

– Она тоже не чувствует, Джонни, – ответила вместо Тацу Элли. – А я вот – ещё как. Еë тут не просто стало больше, она комками где-то рядом собирается. И если вы оба этого не видите, значит, на вас обоих кто-то надел шоры.  
– Это не так-то просто, мы довольно разные школы используем, – покачала головой Тацу. – Надо хорошо знать нас обоих.  
– Кхм, – произнëс Константин. И заметно сбледнул с лица.  
– Что? – напряглась Тацу.  
– Помнишь заварушку с Кругом Света несколько лет назад?  
– Ну.  
– Фауста так никто и не поймал. А он хорошо знал мои методы и видел, как я проходил мимо твоих радаров, – объяснил Константин.  
Теперь побледнела и Тацу.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что у нас тут засел известный убийца, а мы не в курсе? – спросила она.  
– Я бы не хотел такое говорить, но Элли тоже вряд ли врëт, – мрачно заметил он.  
– Не вру, – нахмурилась Элли. – Но не понимаю, как вы его не заметили, если это Феликс Фауст. Он же часто убивает для поддержания своей магии.

– Вот убийств у нас тут точно не было, – покачала головой Тацу. – Это не заметить невозможно.

– Ну так и зачем он тут? – спросила суккуб.

И в этот момент Тацу переглянулась с Константином, и они синхронно поняли:

– Пиффи!

 

Весь присутствующий на Корабле Дозор был поставлен на уши в течение пары секунд, но в течение той же пары секунд выяснился страшный факт: никто не знал, где Пиффи сейчас.

– Он почувствовал моё присутствие и принял меры, – кусая губы, сказала Элли. – Понял, что я его сейчас раскрою…

– Где ты находила Пиффи в гражданском секторе? – Джек едва удерживался, чтобы не трясти за плечи и без того серую Наташу Айронс, напоминая себе, что она-то как раз ни при чём. Это не она должна была за Пиффи присматривать.

– В общем коридоре у жилых кают! – почти выкрикнула она. – Мы там уже всё два раза осмотрели!

– Не будет его там, – Джон тяжело опирался на Тацу, другой рукой держась за живот. – Эта гадина уже свила где-то гнездо, которое готовила специально для одного. Он всё из Пиффи вытащит, и только тогда мы узнаем, где он.

– Так, поменьше пессимизма, мы ещё не проиграли, – попросила Элли. – Что он от неё хочет? Забрать суть её магии вместе с жизнью? Даже такому прожжённому чёрному магу сперва надо получить её согласие.

– А у него оно есть, – Джон посмотрел на Джека. – Помнишь, Хоксмур? Она считала, что мы ругаемся из-за того, что у неё есть магия, и что я ухожу из-за этого же. Как думаешь, много ли надо времени, чтобы убедить маленького ребёнка отдать магию, если от этого в семье у неё станет лучше?

– Немного, – тяжело согласился Джек. – Я на Уровень Городов. Как бы Фауст или кто там ещё ни прятался, я сейчас каждый дюйм Корабля переберу.

– Давай, – отпустила его Тацу. – Мы будем искать своими методами. И лишь бы мы не опоздали…

 

Джек думал, что никогда её не найдёт, уж точно – не найдёт вовремя, но потом Корабль словно застонал изнутри, на Уровне Городов, чуя его волнение… и Джек вдруг понял, что знает, где Пиффи. Он бросил картинку в радиотелепатию и одновременно прошёл на нужную палубу сквозь переборки, как нож сквозь масло, не задумываясь даже о том, чтобы открыть дверь.

Пиффи стояла у иллюминатора, заворожённо глядя вверх, и над ней нависала фигура в синем балахоне, заносящая руку в каком-то магическом жесте. Джек не стал ждать, чем это закончится; кинувшись к дочери, он вместе с ней в охапке откатился в сторону, пытаясь уйти обратно на Уровень.

by [LRaien](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1098900)

 

Не получилось. Джон не ошибся, когда предположил, кто у них пролез на Корабль, и он пережил слишком много драк, чтобы купиться на элемент неожиданности.

– Ты пришёл раньше, чем я ожидал, – проскрипел Феликс Фауст, и всё вокруг ожило багровыми тенями и чёрным пламенем, словно они внезапно очутились в Аду. – Но больше никто не придёт. Я закрыл ваши порталы.

Он не блефовал: двери должны уже были распахиваться, впуская Дозор, но никого, кроме Джека, так и не появилось.

– Бог Городов, отдай девочку, – спокойно посоветовал Фауст, и воздух вокруг него искрил и потрескивал.

Джек крепче прижал Пиффи к себе, и она, кажется, пришла в себя после того заклятия, под которым её держали, потому что испуганно вцепилась в его футболку и что-то пробормотала.

– Всё будет хорошо, милая, – пообещал он, совершенно себе не веря. Корабль почти не отзывался на его команды, а значит, ему нечего было противопоставить этой древней магической твари.

Но когда Фауст послал в его сторону молнию, Джек прыгнул – это он ещё мог, и он увернулся, но потом пространство вокруг загустело, как паутина, и больше с места сдвинуться не получилось.

– Не трожь нас! – тонко выкрикнула Пиффи.

– С тобой мы договорились, – Фауст приближался к ним, не торопясь, да и куда ему было торопиться. – Ты собиралась отдать мне магию, чтобы она тебе больше не мешала. Детский возраст – не повод нарушать обещания. А иначе прослывёшь лгунишкой, юная леди.

– Он сам врёт, – быстро шепнул Джек дочери. – Он хочет нам зла, и ничего больше. Ничего ему не отдавай.

Пиффи кивнула, и он надеялся, что она и правда поняла. Как просто было заманить ребёнка в ловушку, до того как он поймёт, что есть такие люди, как Фауст…

– Ну так? – вопросил тот.

– Нет, – пискнула Пиффи. И уже громче повторила: – Нет! Ни за что!

Фауст сухо хмыкнул.

– Это мне не помешает, просто немного задержит, – объяснил он.– А вот тебе будет только неприятнее.

– Оставь её в покое, – потребовал Джек, просто чтобы продолжить разговор. Пока Фауст болтал, он их не убивал. Может быть, за эти секунды удастся пробиться к Кораблю. Может быть, случится чудо…

– Конечно, не оставлю, – пожал плечами маг. – Какой тогда смысл в том, что я у вас гощу? А тебя, кстати, убью первым, чтобы от ритуала не отвлекал. Ты ничем не помог, придя сюда, Бог Городов.

По мановению его руки Пиффи оторвало от Джека, как она ни пыталась цепляться, и она, заливаясь слезами, поплыла в сторону, а Фауст задумчиво смерил Джека взглядом, прикидывая, похоже, куда лучше бить, чтобы один раз и наверняка.

– Тебе не удастся уйти, – сквозь зубы сказал Джек. – Скоро остальные сломают твою защиту.

– А к тому времени у меня будет свежая чужая магия и две смерти для подзарядки, – спокойно ответил Фауст. – И я очень сомневаюсь, что Дозор сможет меня остановить.

Он наконец определился и поднёс к груди Джека красный камень, постепенно разгорающийся светом изнутри. Джек глянул на него один раз и перевёл взгляд на Пиффи – какой смысл любоваться на свою смерть.

И именно потому, что он это сделал, он увидел, как чёрно-красные краски за её спиной светлеют, переставая казаться такими угрожающими, потом постепенно теряя всякий цвет вообще, а потом становясь белыми, как только что выпавший снег, и так же до рези слепя глаза…

Фауст с гневным вскриком обернулся. Но, что бы ни происходило, он сделал это поздно: белизна вспыхнула, и Джеку пришлось зажмуриться от боли, и рядом ахнула Пиффи, а потом по ушам ударило взрывной волной, и на этот раз в голосе Фауста не было никакого гнева, так кто-то кричит, когда его разрывает на клочки…

– Открывай глаза, – сказал знакомый голос, и Джек едва не упал, когда заклятье его отпустило, а Джон не очень-то был в состоянии его ловить. – Всё кончилось.

Джек вскочил на ноги, быстро оглядываясь. Джон рядом с ним выглядел сине-зелёным, но живым, а Тацу держала на руках Пиффи, встревоженно на неё глядя и шепча какие-то заклинания. Девочку трясло. Но она тоже была невредима, кажется.

Больше никого из Дозора рядом не было.

– Что произошло? – спросил Джек.

– Ну, мы, наверное, можем не волноваться, что наши пацаны будут магами, – задумчиво поделился Джон. Джек удивлённо на него посмотрел, не понимая, к чему он. – Не оба точно, по крайней мере. Потому что, если вдруг твои способности не начали передаваться половым путём, я не знаю, откуда ещё я их мог взять, когда протащил сюда нас с Доктор без дверей.

– О, – сказал Джек, не зная, радоваться ли новости или нет. Он сам не представлял, каково будет с его способностями от рождения и, кажется, даже немного до него… – И Фауста тоже ты?

– Ты мне льстишь, – бледно усмехнулся Джон. – Я, спасибо, и так чуть не сдох.

– Фауста убила я, – Тацу наконец удовлетворили результаты осмотра, и она крепко обняла Пиффи. – Надеюсь, убила. Ты помнишь, я говорила, что пытаюсь найти, как приближаться к чёрной магии?

– Помню, – кивнул Джек, шагая всё-таки к ней, потому что Джон ещё держался на ногах, а он хотел увидеть, что с Пиффи.

– Ну вот и нашла способ для замкнутых пространств, – спокойно пояснила Доктор. – Если направленно кинуть туда заклинание очищения – к тому моменту, как я войду, там не останется никакой чёрной магии. А поскольку сам Фауст был пропитан ею насквозь…

– То будем надеяться, что у него не было запасного выхода, – перебил Джон. – Потому что я об этом мудаке слышу всю жизнь, и он откуда только ни выбирался.

Тацу оглядела сияющую новизной палубу и покачала головой:

– В этот раз – сомневаюсь, что он выбрался. Мы на Корабле в Кровотоке. Он захотел слишком многого и зашёл слишком далеко. Во всех смыслах.

– Я попробую проверить на Уровне потом, – заметил Джек. – Как Пиффи?

– Всё нормально, – улыбнулась Тацу, гладя её по голове. – Моей целью была только чёрная магия, и ничью демоническую кровь это не затронуло. Не бойся, можешь подойти.

Пиффи наконец повернулась и посмотрела на Джека испуганными глазами.

– Мы все живы, – сказал ей он. – Всё хорошо. Мы тебя никому не отдадим, – и на последней фразе он наконец принял Пиффи на руки, крепко прижав к себе.

– Даже с магией? – тихо шепнула его дочь.

– И с магией, и без магии, – кивнул он. – Твоя магия замечательная, милая, и ты тоже замечательная.

Джон со стоном сел на пол, и они все посмотрели на него.

– Не обращайте внимания, – отмахнулся он. – Просто тяжело стоять. Пиффи, дорогая, дойди сама, чтобы я тебя обнял, а?

Она хихикнула, соскальзывая с рук Джека и подбегая к Джону. Тот ей улыбнулся, но Тацу с Джеком видели, что его потряхивает.

Их потряхивало тоже.

 

Их потряхивало и несколько часов спустя, когда Пиффи успокоилась и устала уже от внимания взрослых, которые еë практически не спускали с рук, всë ещё чувствуя свою вину и облегчение от того, что обошлось.  
Наташа смастерила ей маленькую действующую модель вертолëта, Тацу вырастила еë любимые блюда, и Пиффи радовалась и играла, пока не начала зевать, и еë не пошли укладывать всей толпой.  
– У семи нянек дитя без глаза, – тихо пробормотала Элли, когда девочка уснула.  
Джон открыл рот, чтобы явно что-то демонице высказать... и закрыл, передумав.  
– Как Тали? – поспешно заполнил паузу Джек.   
– Нормально, – пожала плечом она. – Ты лучше у неë спроси, – она показала на Наташу, – он всë больше в их компании.  
Наташа покраснела и заметила:  
– О тебе он тоже говорит.  
– Ну хоть не совсем мать родную забыл, – насмешливо отреагировала Элли. – Всë? Мы расходимся наконец?  
Они помялись, глядя друг на друга.  
– Я поставлю ещё защиту, – сказала Тацу.  
– Да и мы с Джоном тут рядом будем, – поддержал Джек. – Ничего больше не случится. Наверное.  
Звучало не слишком обнадëживающе, но Дозор всë равно постепенно вышел в двери, оставив в детской только родителей Пиффи.  
– Пойдëм выпьем, – предложил Джон.  
Джек молча посмотрел на его живот.  
– Да я, конечно, буду минералку, – поморщился Джон. – Но всë равно – пошли?  
– Давай, – согласился Джек.  
Он ненадолго вышел на кухню, а потом, уже с бутылкой в каждой руке, шагнул в свою гостиную.  
Джон уже был там, полулежал на диване, вытянув ноги. Бутылку он взял, кивнув в знак благодарности, а потом вздохнул:

– Блин, дети – это страшно. Столько всего ты можешь сделать не так... Вот и сейчас, ведь рядом находились, а чуть не проворонили.  
– Не говори... – Джека передёрнуло. – И ведь она говорила про воображаемого друга, но ни Тацу, ни я не подумали...  
– Да я, на самом деле, тоже, – покачал головой Джон. – Хотя честно считаю, что ты бы мне мог пораньше сказать, чем Доктор. Как-никак, а это моя дочь. Но, блин, это ж надо – Фауст… Надеюсь, Доктор его и правда пришибла, потому что он хуже грёбаного вампира. Живёт долго за счёт других. И вытянуть магию из ребёнка вместе с жизнью – это для него фигня, очередное утро вторника, – Джон начал мерно постукивать кулаком по стене. – Потому и опасно рождаться с магией, вот из-за таких, как он. Впрочем, из-за таких, как он, жить вообще опасно. Я Пиффи удружил, конечно, с таким наследством. И с тем, что из-за меня к ней такие уроды приходят.

– Спокойно! – сказал Джек. – В этот раз ты ни при чëм!  
– Ну да, бля, ни при чëм, – вспыхнул Джон. – Ты ещё не сложил два и два? Фауст сюда за мной пролез. Готов спорить, всë, с самого начала, это был он. Помнишь, у вас сработала тревога на посторонних, но никого не нашли? Спорим, вот тогда это он и пришëл? Проследил за мной, скотина, и влез без мыла. И ладно вы, но я-то тоже пропустил!  
Джон вообще редко стеснялся в выражении своих эмоций (и Джек ему в этом завидовал), но сейчас от его расстроенного и взъерошенного вида, после недель его старательного спокойствия, Джеку стало как-то особенно приятно.  
...И это сейчас прозвучало отвратительно, но вообще Джек думал о причине его эмоций, о том, что Джон беспокоился об их дочери. Защищал еë. И, между прочим, защитил, вместе со всеми ними.  
– Я тебя люблю, – сказал он прежде, чем успел подумать.  
Джон Константин удивлëнно моргнул.  
– Это ты сейчас очень последовательно, – заметил он. – Или решил таким образом меня заткнуть?  
– Да нет, ты продолжай, продолжай, – хмыкнул, отмахиваясь, Джек. – Просто в голову пришло, и всë такое.  
– Вот бы тебе это в голову пришло на пару недель пораньше, ты не представляешь, как я тут на стену лез, когда гормоны вдарили, – Джон тоскливо вздохнул. – Но и сейчас сойдëт, если что.  
– Ну спасибо, – за годы Джек уже привык, что Джон всегда отвечает как-нибудь этак, хотя, если честно, от стандартного: «И я тебя» – не отказался бы. Чтобы точно знать. Что-то.  
– Ага... – Джон задумчиво почесал подбородок. – Я так понимаю, с Саргон у вас всë?..  
– Уже некоторое время.  
– Ага... Она мне там голову оторвать не планирует? Или не голову?  
– Вот сам у неë и спроси, – посоветовал Джек, чтобы Джон не расслаблялся.

– Ясно... – протянул Джон. – И чего ты теперь хочешь?  
– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Джек. – По факту мы и так уже всë вместе делаем.  
– Я могу к тебе переехать, – заметил Джон. В целую соседнюю каюту. Живая грелка по ночам всегда лучше.  
Джек фыркнул и напомнил:  
– Я сплю меньше и встаю раньше.  
– Переживу, – махнул рукой Джон. Потом тяжело вздохнул и продолжил: – Слушай, после такого это прозвучит странно, но нам надо поговорить.  
– О чëм теперь? – отозвался Джек, настороженно наблюдая за тем, какое вдруг покаянное у Джона стало лицо. Хорошо ещё, если он просто собирался закатить сцену, которую потом свалит на гормоны и нервы. Хуже, если сейчас он признается, что вступил ещё в стопицот черномагических сообществ, которые сейчас придут стучаться в дверь и интересоваться, когда он поможет им провести ритуалы по уничтожению мира, как обещал.  
Джон рассеянно похлопал себя по карманам, ища сигареты, которые ему всë ещё было нельзя.   
– Я не хочу уходить с Корабля, когда рожу, – не глядя на Джека, сказал он как бы между делом. – Ну, не все сутки напролëт тут каждый день сидеть, конечно, но пожить на постоянной основе. Понимаю, что вы все ждëте, что я свалю как только, так сразу, но был бы благодарен, если б ты убедил Спенсер меня не выгонять.  
Джек помедлил, и правда воспринимая его слова с большим недоверием. Ну то есть да, минуту назад они говорили о том, чтобы снова съехаться, но он предполагал, что это так, до родов и на пару месяцев после…  
– Зачем тебе это? – поинтересовался он.  
Джон посмотрел на него с лëгким раздражением:  
– Затем, что я хочу нормально заняться близнецами, даже если ни одного мага среди них нет. И продолжить заниматься Пиффи, которая точно магичка. В конце концов, мои дети, и всë такое.  
– Раньше тебя это не особо волновало, – не удержавшись, напомнил Джек, заодно пытаясь понять, как тут ответить.  
– Ты тоже, как я понял по словам Доктор, не отец года, – парировал Джон. – Но тебя я, в общем, и не агитирую, я тут только про себя и говорю. Моя зона ответственности типа.  
– Ты трезвый?  
– Ещё как.  
– Тебе надо от кого-то сбежать и отлежаться на дне?  
– Нет, насколько знаю.  
– Тогда в чëм подвох?  
Джон преувеличенно глубоко вздохнул:  
– Ну Хоксмур, ты прямо как не веришь, что я серьëзно к отцовству подойти хочу! И не пугайся так, это не значит, что я тебя ловлю на слове и подписываю на совместную жизнь до гроба. Разбежаться можем в любой момент, Корабль большой. Просто замолви за меня словечко перед Спенсер, и всё, окей?

Перспектива семейной жизни снова замаячила перед Джеком во всём своём пугающем великолепии.

– Я не думаю, что Кейт будет против, – сказал он.

 

Кейт не была против. А особенно не были против Миднайтер и Тацу, и на следующий день кто-то из них подкинул в каюту Джека книгу советов молодым родителям с закладками в наиболее интересных местах.

– Они же нам из принципа помогать больше не станут, – задумчиво протянул Джек, держа книгу двумя пальцами.

– Ну, значит, справимся так, блин, – пожал плечами Джон, отбирая у него книгу.

 

Через несколько недель, завершая процедуру утреннего туалета, Джек с неудовольствием понял, что нигде не может найти бритву.  
– Джон! – громко позвал он, подходя к двери и приоткрывая еë. – Где у нас бритва?  
Со стороны кровати донëсся невнятный звук, который издаëт уже проснувшийся, но ещё ни разу не готовый вставать человек.  
Джек подождал.  
Как ни странно, вскоре раздалось шлëпанье босых ног по полу, и Джон Константин воздвигся у двери ванной, как обычно не заботясь о мелочах вроде наличия одежды. Он вошëл, упираясь одной рукой в поясницу, и, с кряхтеньем распрямившись окончательно, проворчал:  
– Ну что ты, сам найти не мог?  
– Нет, – терпеливо ответил Джек. – Если б мог, тебя бы не спрашивал.  
– Да куда еë тут вообще можно засунуть... – Джон шарился по ящикам, стараясь не наклоняться, несмотря на то, что объëмистый живот неумолимо тянул его вниз.  
– Тебе видней, это ты еë куда-то засунул, – пожал плечами Джек. – А мог бы и поаккуратнее обращаться с чужой бритвой, раз уж свою потерял.  
– Да не терял я, – возразил Джон. – Сломал во время ритуала... О! А вот и твоя!

Бритва нашлась под пачками салфеток. Джек подумал и не стал спрашивать, что она там делает, а просто взял её и потянулся за пеной.

– Подвинься, – Джон толкнул его плечом, тоже занимая место у раковины. – Всё равно уже не засну, можно и встать…

Он выдавил пасты на щётку и начал чистить зубы, всё ещё сонно моргая и одновременно пытаясь зевнуть. Джек побрился, наблюдая за ним в зеркало, потом убрал все принадлежности в верхний ящик, как раз когда Джон полоскал рот.

Джек уткнулся носом ему в плечо и, подождав, пока Джон закончит, мягко повернул к себе.

– Чего?.. – зевнул Джон, уже немного более бодрый, но всё ещё не проснувшийся окончательно.

Он был настолько… очаровательным в этот момент, насколько это слово вообще могло быть к нему применимо.

Джек опустился на колени, оглаживая его бока и крепко берясь за бёдра. Джон хмыкнул, поняв его намерения, и пожаловался:

– В кровати было бы удобнее, но, чёрт, тут горячее, так что придётся потерпеть…

– Не порть момент, – пробормотал Джек и лизнул его член. Джон выгнулся, выдыхая, и Джеку не было видно его лица из-за живота (да и на тему удобства Джон был прав), но вставать у него начало быстро, так что, видно, он был всем доволен.

Джек взял в рот, осторожно придерживая живот Джона, и тот пробормотал что-то одобрительное, стараясь не слишком шевелиться. У него был чистый запах, и Джек снова подумал о том, что они всё-таки допрыгались до своего варианта пугающей семейной идиллии, как могли. Сейчас ему даже казалось, что Джон говорит правду о том, что планирует после родов жить на Корабле и всерьёз заняться детьми.

Тот кончил через пару минут и со стоном выпрямился, когда Джек проглотил и тщательно вытер ему всё салфетками.

– Поясница меня сейчас убьёт, – признался он. – Пошли обратно в кровать, Джек, я-то точно если на колени встану, то уже не поднимусь…

– Разберёмся, – хмыкнул Джек, открывая воду и заново полоща рот. – Иди, я сейчас приду, – не очень разборчиво пробулькал он.

– Не-не-не, я тебя подожду, – мотнул головой Джон. – Если по дороге навернусь, будет совсем нелепо.

Через несколько минут, когда Джек вытянулся на простынях, блаженно вздыхая, Джон протянул руку за салфетками и жизнерадостно спросил:

– Ну что, на этот раз подумаем об именах заранее?

– М-м? – не сразу сосредоточился Джек. – Именах?.. – он посмотрел на живот Джона. – А, да. Именах.

– Именах-именах, – всё тем же тоном подтвердил Джон. – А вдруг, знаешь, всё будет нормально, дети родятся, и им будут нужны имена… Что думаешь на тему «Джона»?

– Ну уж нет, – тут же отреагировал Джек. – Достаточно и того, что нас с тобой так зовут, третьего в семье только не хватало.

– Ну, можно что-то вычурное, чтобы Пиффи под стать смотрелось…

– Тоже плохая идея! – решительно возразил Джек. – Пиффи уже и так спрашивает, зачем ей такое длинное имя.

– «Джон» – не длинное имя…

– Джон! – Джек ткнул его в бок. – Нет и нет. И, кстати, вообще моя очередь выбирать имена. Ты уже с Пиффи выбрал.

Джон сощурился:

– Ну и что ты выбираешь?

– Есть, например, имя «Стивен», – наугад брякнул Джек, не готовый к этому допросу. – Не в честь кого-то, если что, а просто обычное, нормальное имя. Ну, знаешь, каким детей называют, когда не хотят, чтобы их потом дразнили.

– Допустим, – на удивление не стал спорить Джон. – Не знаю никаких Стивенов, по-моему, но это даже к счастью. Но это одно имя, а нужно два. Ну, серьёзно, Джек, у меня в роду это имя уже, считай, традиционное…

– Нет, – твёрдо сказал Джек. – Придумаем что-то другое.

 

…– Нет, Джон, я сказал – «нет».

– Да ладно тебе, родной…

 

…– Нет, я всё равно не соглашусь…

 

…– Ну «Джеймс» тебя устроит?! И это самое близкое, на что я согласен!

Джон почесал в затылке, что-то прикидывая.

– В честь «Стар Трека», что ли?

– Какого «Стар Трека»? – спросил уже порядком измочаленный Джек. – А. Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, точно. Если я скажу, что в честь него, ты согласишься или откажешься?

– Ну, в честь Доктора особенно не поназываешь… – с сожалением протянул Джон. – Хотя я-то вот в детстве его смотрел, а не ваш, янки, «Стар Трек». Ну ладно. Мне уже самому начало надоедать. Пусть будет Джим. Джим и Стив, надеюсь, достаточно простые для тебя имена.

– Очень даже! – с жаром кивнул Джек. – Теперь мы можем наконец-то одеться и куда-нибудь пойти?

– Я на Землю хочу, – пожал плечами Джон. – К Шерил обещал зайти, кому-то другому в таком виде хрен покажешься…

– Окей, не пропадай только, – попросил Джек. – Тацу же на поиски бросится, она и так уже дёргается.

– Я бы поворчал на тему того, что странно, что посторонние люди дёргаются по поводу беременности больше меня, – пробормотал Джон, – но я сильно подозреваю, что она там видит много больше в плане завихрений силы, чем я. И спасибо, что не рассказывает, чтобы я спокойно спал, наверное.

– Очень может быть, – Джек скосил глаза на его живот. – Ты вообще уверен, что тебе сейчас нужно выходить?..

– Я ненадолго, – пообещал Джон. – Опять же, двери меня доставят туда-обратно очень быстро.

– Ну как хочешь, – покачал головой Джек. – Но если почувствуешь себя хреново, не геройствуй, возвращайся, окей?

Джон фыркнул:

– Ты не представляешь, как мне мало сейчас хочется геройствовать…

Пока он одевался, Джек вышел проверить, как там Пиффи. Она сосредоточенно собирала дом из детской серии «Лего» и не очень в нём нуждалась, так что вскоре он вернулся обратно, пообещав сперва дочери, что скоро зайдёт ещё.

Джон, когда он пришёл, стоял посреди гостиной и держался за живот.

– Что? – спросил Джек, уже подсознательно понимая, «что».

Джон продолжал держаться за живот, и выражение лица у него с каждой секундой становилось всё страннее.

– Кажется, никуда я не пойду сегодня, – наконец сказал он. – Зови Тацу. Надеюсь, никаких срочных планов у неё на утро не было, потому что меня даже схватками не предупредило…

Через несколько секунд из открывшейся двери вылетела Доктор и, не тратя времени, потянула Джона с собой.

– В лазарет, – быстро сказала она. – Все там собираются.

– Увидимся, – не глядя на Джека, махнул ему рукой Джон.

 

 

Через два часа сидения под дверями лазарета к Джеку снова пришла Шивон, вызывая ощущение дежа-вю.

– С Пиффи было по-другому, – пробормотал Джек скорее в воздух, чем обращаясь к ней. – Тацу сама выбрала дату родов…

– Пиффи, похоже, оказалась вежливее своих братьев, – вздохнула Шивон. – Ну что поделать. Ты же веришь Тацу в плане магии, а доктор Томпкинс – в плане медицины? А раз меня не зовут, значит, всё не так уж хуёво там у них.

Им предстояло сидеть тут ещё до вечера.

 

Когда Джека наконец пустили в лазарет, никого, кроме Джона и Тацу, там уже не было, и она как раз заканчивала обмывать младенцев внутри наполовину полного водой блестящего пузыря. Джек покосился в ту сторону, но младенцы выглядели живыми и шевелящимися, а Тацу коротко ему кивнула, так что, вероятно, всё с ними было в пределах нормы. Позже Джек собирался приучить себя к мысли, что вот именно эти дети имеют к нему какое-то отношение, но сейчас его больше волновало, как там Джон.

Тот обессиленно полулежал на подушках и выглядел заметно хуже, чем когда родилась Пиффи. На этот раз рядом с ним никаких пачек сигарет не валялось. Он махнул Джеку, и тот подошёл ближе, рассматривая его синяки под глазами.

– Да, да, я догадываюсь, что я просто картинка сейчас, – с раздражением вздохнул Джон. – Ничего. Жить буду.

– Пока что ты будешь отдыхать, – заметила Тацу, левитируя младенцев, уже замотанных в пелёнки, в кровать. – И, надеюсь, у тебя хватит ума ещё раз в ближайшее время ритуал не повторять.

– Всё так плохо? – спросил Джек.

– Близнецы – это у нас в роду вообще часто непросто, как я много раз уже говорил, – пожал плечами Джон. – Подозреваю, они мне сильно попортили не только мою девичью фигуру, а, Доктор?

– Правильно подозреваешь, – кивнула она. – Когда немного придёшь в себя, я тебя во Время Сновидений возьму. Потому что ты всегда был несбалансированным, но то, что ты можешь натворить сейчас, пугает даже меня.

– Хорошо, что я не такой уж фанат применения магии в любых бытовых мелочах, родная, – махнул Джон, другой рукой держась за живот. – Ничего творить не хочу и не буду. Хочу лежать и не шевелиться, пока эта хренова дырка в животе не зарастёт, или швы не пустят корни.

Джек немножко ошарашенно моргнул, но Тацу, не удивившись, ответила:

– И на тебя опять подействовало обезболивающее. Поспал бы ты, Лесли вон тоже советовала.

– За детей отвечаешь, – погрозил Джон ей пальцем.

– Ну кому же, как не мне, – устало заметила она. – Спи. Всё в порядке с твоими детьми будет.

Джон осоловело посмотрел на Джека и сказал:

– И всё-таки в итоге они оба твои. Ну и хрен с ним, так только легче.

– В каком смысле «оба мои»? – переспросил Джек. – Для меня новость, что кто-то из них может быть не мой, насколько я понимаю ритуал…

Но Джон уже спал, а Тацу усмехнулась:

– Он не об этом. Смотри, – и она отогнула край пелёнок.

У одного из детей на плече, а у другого на руке проглядывали блестящие металлические пятна.

– О, – заметил Джек, не сводя с них глаз. – Кажется, мне придётся придумывать новую кличку, «Бог Городов» уже будет не слишком уникальной… Подержать их можно?

– Можно, – разрешила она.

Он сел на кровать и осторожно взял, один за другим, оба сопящих свёртка.

– Очень тяжело было? – спросил он.

– Да уж нелегко, – пожала плечами Тацу. – Я в какой-то момент пожалела, что тебе нельзя присутствовать, а то вдруг…

– Ты меня пугаешь.

– Ничего, теперь Константин вне опасности, – ответила она. – Пошли. Расскажешь мне, как, по-твоему, надо заботиться о новорождённых детях.

– Вот мне только экзамена сейчас не хватало, – проворчал он.

Тацу посмотрела на него, приподняв бровь:

– А ты думаешь, дети будут ждать, пока ты придёшь в подходящее эмоциональное состояние? Привыкай, что такого не будет.

И хотя она валилась с ног сама, она правда устроила ему экзамен и не отпускала, пока её не удовлетворил результат.

Жизнь в Штормовом Дозоре никогда не переставала радовать Джека новыми гранями.

 

Как показала практика, всё-таки совсем их без помощи с детьми не оставили. Джек, в общем, так и надеялся, но старался не злоупотреблять, учитывая, сколько угроз от Тацу и Миднайтера в свой адрес за последние месяцы услышал.

Поэтому даже когда близнецы промучились животами всю ночь, и ни Джек, ни Джон так глаз и не сомкнули, никого на помощь он звать не стал, решив стиснуть зубы и справиться самостоятельно.

Тем приятнее, правда, потом было вернуться после совещания с Элли по текущему проекту и обнаружить, что Миднайтер меняет подгузник кому-то из близнецов (Джек пока не научился их различать). Джон спал рядом, в кресле-качалке, запрокинув голову и приоткрыв рот, и Джек ему искренне позавидовал, несмотря на то, что сам нуждался во сне меньше.

«Я думал, ты из принципа нам помогать не собираешься», – заметил он через радиотелепатию, чтобы никого не потревожить.

«Вообще не собираюсь, – отозвался Миднайтер, продолжая своë занятие. – Но у вас, как Константин сказал, сегодня была тяжëлая ночь, так что можно и сделать исключение».  
«Я думал, они никогда не успокоятся, – с несчастным видом подтвердил Джек. – Сегодня болели, конечно, но до этого просто не хотели спать, и всё. Уже можно считать, что они гиперактивные?»  
«Поменьше зависай на форумах, – посоветовал Миднайтер, передавая ему одного младенца и принимаясь за второго. – И диагнозы оставь специалистам. Ты про второе совещание вечером не забыл, надеюсь?»  
«Не забыл, но, по-моему, от меня мало толку будет... Элли и так пожаловалась, что я сегодня не соображаю».  
«Привыкай, – Миднайтер закончил и теперь укачивал доставшегося ему близнеца. Кажется, это всë-таки был Джим. – Мы тогда с Дженни совмещали, и ты совместишь».  
«Совсем ты мне не сочувствуешь», – вздохнул Джек.  
«Ничего, переживëшь, – пожал плечами Миднайтер. – И это я ещё даже не начал не сочувствовать. Ты узнаешь, когда начну по-настоящему».  
«Ну спасибо, – Джек оглядел близнецов и Джона. – Пойти тоже поспать, что ли, пока никто не проснулся...»  
«Давай, – разрешил Миднайтер. – Потому что это не последняя бессонная ночь, а завтра всë будете делать уже без меня».  
«Жду не дождусь», – вздохнул Джек.

 

Дженни Квант не сразу поняла, что не так, когда Джек вошёл: вроде одет он был как обычно, ничего не торчало, обуви на ногах, как и всегда, не было… вот поглядев на ноги, она наконец и сообразила.

– Угу, – кивнул он, видя, на что она уставилась.

– Э… меняешь имидж? – спросила Дженни, глядя на относительно аккуратно покрашенные чёрным лаком ногти. – Погоди, это что, мой лак?

– А, ну вот и ответ на вопрос, откуда именно он взялся, – вздохнул Джек. – А то я никак не мог вспомнить, кто же у нас красит ногти. Поздравляю: значит, это в твоей каюте Пиффи устроила поиск сокровищ. Скажи потом, что ещё она взяла, чтобы я знал, к чему готовиться.

– Вообще я могу тебе средство для снятия лака принести, – предложила она. – Хотя, скажу, она ещё неплохо для своего возраста справилась.

– И для возраста, и для способностей, – кивнул Джек. – У меня этот лак даже проходом по Уровню Городов не снялся – это при том-то, что я там, бывало, и кости сращивал. Пиффи в своё занятие всю душу вложила, похоже. И магию заодно.

– А ты что делал в это время?

– Спал. Проснулся на последнем ногте. Это как раз тот самый момент, когда понимаешь, какой ужас, когда у тебя тихий ребёнок.

– Давай я всё-таки за средством схожу, – решила Дженни, открывая дверь к себе.

– Давай, я никуда не собираюсь, – пожал плечами Джек.

Впрочем, как он и подозревал, снять лак и так тоже не удалось.

Зато Кейт, державшая за руку Пиффи, вошла как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Джек закинул ноги на стол, а Дженни водит ему по пальцам кисточкой.

– Кхм… и что у нас тут происходит? – стоически, тоном: «Ещё и не такое видела», поинтересовалась глава Штормового Дозора.

– Папа, с моим подарком всё в порядке? – забеспокоилась Пиффи, как раз видевшая, что что-то делают с результатами её кропотливой работы.

– В полном, – не моргнув глазом, ответил Джек, быстро ставя ноги на пол. Дженни не менее быстро убрала средство для снятия лака за спину и, возможно, вообще отправила его в подпространство. – Иди сюда, – раскрыл он объятия дочке.

Кейт тоже поняла, куда надо смотреть, и задумчиво сказала:

– Тебе идёт. Пиффи, это ты сделала?

– Да! – радостно подтвердила девочка, устраиваясь поудобней на коленях у Джека. – Папа, тебе же нравится?

– Конечно, нравится, – заверил он её, щекоча ей нос её же завитком волос. – А ты специально при этом магией пользовалась?

– Да! Просто так лак ужасно быстро слезает, очень обидно. А я хотела, чтобы ты был красивым долго!

– Поискать тебе обувь твоего размера? – с лёгким сочувствием в голосе спросила Дженни.

– Да нет, зачем же, – хладнокровно ответил Джек. – Если Пиффи хочет, чтобы я был красивым, буду красивым. Правда, милая?

Пиффи кивнула, широко улыбаясь.

– Можно ещё на руках тоже покрасить, – предложила она.

– Я над этим подумаю, – сказал он. – Может быть, в другой раз мы выберем другой цвет. И ещё, хочу тебе сказать: перед тем, как что-то делать, нужно спрашивать разрешения.

Она встревожилась:

– Тебе не нравится?

– Нравится-нравится, – ответил Джек. – Но разрешение спрашивать всё равно нужно. Так будет вежливо.

– А, – Пиффи сосредоточенно свела брови к переносице, осознав серьёзность аргумента. – Вежливо. Я поняла, папа. Я спрошу разрешения.

– Молодец. А ещё знаешь, что вежливо?

– Что?

– Спрашивать, можно ли зайти в чужую каюту и что-то из неё взять. Это же был лак Дженни?

Пиффи непонимающе на него посмотрела:

– Да. Но Джон же не спрашивает…

Взрослые переглянулись, безо всякой радиотелепатии читая мысли друг друга.

– Джон не прав, – очень мягко произнёс Джек, на что Пиффи захлопала глазами. – Может, он торопился в тот момент. Но всё-таки спрашивать – вежливо.

– Хорошо, – осторожно сказала его дочь, явно не убеждённая до конца.

 

К тому, что они будут с Джоном ссориться, Джек тоже был морально готов. В конце концов, им раньше ничего не мешало, что могло помешать теперь?

Чего он не ждал, так это того, что даже ради ссоры им иногда будет просто не хотеться вставать с постели (потому что неделя бессонных ночей даром не проходит). И того, какие именно темы они при этом будут поднимать.

– Да, блин, я на тебя напал! – возмутился Джон, садясь на кровати. – Потому что спросонья не сообразил, где и когда нахожусь, а мне как раз кошмар с твоим участием снился! Можешь угадать, про что именно, подсказка: дело было в Мехико!

– Да как я могу ещё извиниться, чтобы ты перестал пытаться меня убивать в моём же доме? – Джек лежал на спине, потирая руку, которая заново зарастала человеческой кожей поверх металла. – Я просил прощения, я искупал, что ещё я не сделал!

– Не вернулся в прошлое и не отменил всё к чёртовой матери, – проворчал Джон. – И ещё немного ночей без сна, и я буду хотеть, чтобы ты и нашу с тобой встречу отменил, чтобы не было, блин, этих бесцельно испорченных лет жизни, которые мне никто не вернёт назад…

– Если так уж начистоту говорить, то кто ещё кому лучшие годы жизни испортил! – перебил, почти не слушая, Джек, которого тоже понесло и которому тоже хотелось выговориться. – Я всё помню, блин, я тоже в кошмарах вижу, как тебя пытаю, но ты сам ничего не забываешь? Ты меня чуть не расчленил, когда со своим раздвоением личности справлялся! И ты, конечно, был не в себе, но ты ведь знал заранее, что будешь не в себе, и никак не приготовился!  
Против ожидания, Джон не вспыхнул снова в ответ, а, задумчиво кивая, притянул голову Джека к себе и успокаивающе проговорил:  
– Ну вот немного и сбросили пар, тоже неплохо... – Джек, у которого этого пара было ещё отсюда и до обеда, протестующе фыркнул. – Не дëргайся, я не говорю, что на этом заканчиваем обсуждать. Наоборот, начинаем. Ну, мы поняли, что ещё не все вопросы прояснили, когда решили тогда сходиться.  
– Угу, а потом случилась Пиффи, и стало не до того, – проворчал Джек.  
– Вот именно, родной, – кивнул Джон. – Не знаю, как ты, а я из-за появления Пиффи немного перепугался. В конце концов, когда мы договаривались, что медленно и осторожно что-то попробуем, совместного ребëнка это не подразумевало.  
– Троих тем более, – вздохнул Джек.  
– В чëм-то с близнецами было не так страшно, – хмыкнул Джон, рассеянно гладя его по волосам. – По второму разу я немного опомнился и подумал: что ж я делаю, этак меня никто из моих детей за отца считать не будет. У меня-то дети и раньше были, в отличие от тебя, и только Марию я и воспитывал, причëм в иллюзии. Ну вот я и перестал от них бегать. Осталось решить, что делать с тобой.  
– Мой голос тоже, надеюсь, учитывается, – мрачно уточнил Джек.  
Джон дëрнул его за волосы:  
– Нет, конечно, я мимо ушей пропускал всë, что ты тут вещал. Ну и что ты думаешь? Пробовать семейную жизнь сразу с оравой детей хотим? Совсем по-серьёзному, а не «на пару месяцев, а там посмотрим»?  
– Ораву детей можно воспитывать и не живя вместе... – протянул Джек.  
– Можно, – согласился Джон. Джек всë ещё полулежал на нëм, так что легко было угадать его настоящий ответ, но события никто из них торопить не хотел.  
– Нам нужно сойтись нормально, без недоговорок и без «как пойдëт», – сказал Джек. – Не получается у нас. Даже вот сейчас уже поругались. Так что давай. Полная откровенность, и если мы не можем сами, я готов хоть на твой очередной ритуал. Если нам мешают пытки – готов на всë, чтобы это проработать, с психологом или без. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я тебя люблю, но нам надо сильно постараться, чтобы прожить вместе несколько лет. Меньше, если мы всё ещё думаем о воспитании детей, нет смысла.

– Ритуал, говоришь, – задумчиво покивал Джон. – А неплохая идея. Поменять, так сказать, ассоциации на более позитивные…

Джек хорошо знал этот тон.

– Ты там уже не про секс говоришь, а? – с подозрением осведомился он.

– Ну да.

– Ты уверен, что живое пыточное порно нам чем-то поможет?

– Ну зачем же так, – хмыкнул Джон. – Перепишем сценарий. Сделаем лайт-версию. Проявим креативность, в конце концов. Что может пойти не так?..

 

Кейт Спенсер любила свою работу и своих подчинённых. Пусть даже Дженни Квант медленно, но настойчиво теснила её с руководящих позиций. Пусть даже миллионы людей на планете изощрялись в способах выражения ненависти к делам Дозора и лично к Кейт.

Пусть даже среди подчинённых были двое, чьей задачей уже много лет было устраивать как можно больше неприятных сюрпризов для окружающих…

– Итак… – протянула Кейт, выйдя в лазарете, куда её вызвал Джек. – Вы решили устроить ролевую игру. В виртуальной пыточной камере, неиллюзорно напоминающей пыточную камеру, которая раньше существовала в штаб-квартире Холодного пламени. Со сценарием по мотивам реально произошедшего, только с переменой ролей.

– Ну… да, – признал Джек.

– И, несмотря на то, что это, конечно, была здравая и безопасная идея, что-то вдруг всё-таки пошло не так, – Кейт тщательно держала лицо. – Что именно?

Константин, продолжавший кутаться в простыню, что-то пробормотал себе под нос.

– Что-что? – переспросила Инженер.

– Накрыло, блять, – уже громче огрызнулся тот.

– Действительно, и почему это вообще случилось в такой ситуации, – вздохнула она. – Ну… я рада, что обошлось без особенных повреждений, но, вашу мать, если вам припёрло так поиграть, вы что, не могли о стоп-слове договориться?

– Да было у нас стоп-слово! – мотнул головой маг. И посмотрел на Джека: – Джек, какого чёрта ты его не сказал вместо того, чтобы начать всё рушить?

– Блять, Джон, ты бы себя со стороны видел, – устало ответил Бог Городов. – Ты когда на меня пошёл, у тебя лицо было перекошено, а глаза – практически белые. Я подумал, что ты не то что стоп-слово – ты меня вообще не услышишь. Так что лучше было сперва освободиться, а потом разбираться. Если бы я начал с тобой говорить, мог и не успеть.

– Может, как раз стоп-слово я бы и услышал, – хмуро, но без обычной железобетонной уверенности сказал маг.

– Замечательно, – ровно заметила Кейт Спенсер. – Один не сказал стоп-слово, другой выпал из реальности и мог его не понять. Да, вы просто идеальная пара для занятий БДСМ. Я, конечно, не люблю диктовать людям, как именно им вести свою личную жизнь, но, надеюсь, сейчас вы мне оба пообещаете, что ограничитесь плюс-минус ванилью. Ради вашей безопасности и душевного здоровья остальных.

Вообще, надо сказать, сейчас они выглядели немного потрёпанно, но нормально. И сидели рядом на лазаретной койке, не пытаясь разбежаться по разным углам, так что, возможно, личная драма с вовлечением всей вселенной всё-таки в ближайшем будущем не грозила.

Правда, учитывая, какое именно совместное прошлое они ковырнули, чисто по-человечески Кейт было за них обоих беспокойно.

– Мы будем осторожнее, – сказал Джек.

– Да уж… – несколько рассеянно присоединился Константин.

Кейт приподняла брови:

– Сколько энтузиазма в обещаниях.

– Ну, блин, Спенсер, ты же понимаешь, что и зачем мы переигрывали, – Константин привалился к плечу Джека, тот обнял его одной рукой, и, похоже, личная драма тут и правда не намечалась. – Так уж повезло, что этот эпизод оказался… незабываем.

– Психолога хочешь? – негромко спросила она. – Или сразу двоих, для каждого?

– Кажется, это уже было, – без веселья усмехнулся он. – Нет, помогло, конечно, но некоторые вещи… лучше без мозгоправов.

– Не уверена в здравости твоей оценки.

– Кейт, у Джона на врачей тоже триггеры, – тоже ровно объяснил Джек. – Может получиться, что результат будет таким же.

Инженер покачала головой:

– Поэтому лучше, если вы тут аккуратно друг друга угробите, так, что ли?

– Ну не угробили же пока.

– Чудом. И мне правда надо вам напоминать, что вы и так друг другу неплохо умеете насолить, если захочется? – Кейт сощурилась: – И под «вы» и «друг другу», Константин, я имею в виду, что обычно это делаешь ты.

– Знаю, – кивнул он.

– Вот и подумайте о психологе, – посоветовала она. – Серьёзно.

– Хорошо, – вздохнул Джек. – Подумаем. Ты довольна?

– Ещё нет, потому что, верите или нет, я бы предпочла вас обоих видеть здоровыми, а не как сейчас. Но пока что, если инцидент исчерпан, дальше давить не буду, – Кейт встала. – Переночуйте тут, под присмотром Холли, а дальше расскажите, что надумали.

– Ты всё-таки пользуешься тем, что главная в Дозоре, в личных целях, – проворчал Константин.

– Да, куда уж больше личного: следить, чтобы у всех руки, ноги и крыша были на месте, – она подошла к открывшейся двери и оглянулась напоследок: – Если будете хотеть продолжать свои эксперименты, добрый совет: выключите из программы секс. В изначальной ситуации, насколько помню, такого элемента не было, а так вы себе ещё новых триггеров насажаете.

Они переглянулись, и Джек опять сказал:

– Мы подумаем.

Кейт Спенсер закатила глаза и вышла из лазарета.

 

А вот Холли Робинсон, как подумал Джек, их обоих наверняка ненавидела. Он тут краем уха слышал, как она говорила, что опять из клиники доктор Томпкинс уходит, и как раз задумался, не связано ли это с тем, что половина её смен проходит на Корабле и обычно связана с Джоном.

Но сейчас она вела себя в высшей степени профессионально, не позволяя себе даже их обычных с Джоном пикировок. И после визита Кейт подошла проверить ещё раз, все ли ожоги и царапины обработаны, померила температуру и сказала обращаться, если что, а она будет периодически подходить. После того как Холли отошла в дальний угол настраивать мониторы, Джон посмотрел на Джека и сказал:

– Ну что, давай укладываться? А то не сидеть же так всю ночь.

Лазаретная койка ни фига не была удобна, чтобы лежать вдвоëм, но Джеку не хотелось его отпускать, да Джон и не предлагал. Наоборот, распахнул простыню, в которую кутался, и сказал:

– Забирайся, я мëрзну.

– Можно попросить одеяло, – предложил Джек, пока они кое-как устраивались, ложась лицом друг к другу. Одна рука Джека работала Джону подушкой, а тот обнял его за талию, подтягивая поближе.

– Нет, тебя как грелки и так хватает, – пробормотал он. – Да и уже обрыдло с кем-то посторонним разговаривать.

Джек не стал спорить – ему тоже не хотелось звать Холли.

И Джон согревался, он это чувствовал.

– Но всë-таки затея оказалась дурацкая, – заметил Джек.

– Ну, не знаю, – хмыкнул Джон. – Я же остановился. И тебя вроде не трясëт.

– Хорошие показатели, – усмехнулся Джек. – Не убились и не покалечились, только Корабль чуть-чуть разнесли – уже успех?

– Ну, не только, – дëрнул плечом Джон и тут же отпустил Джека, чтобы поправить сползшую простыню. – Хоть и не закончили, а как-то всë равно на душе полегчало, – он снова обнял Джека. – Хотя так плеваться магией, конечно, лучше больше не надо. Я всë-таки слишком далеко от homo magi по природе, после таких вспышек сил не остаëтся даже на потрахаться, хотя жаль: у меня, между прочим, секса с родов не было.

Слегка себе противореча, он переместил ладонь и сжал ягодицу Джека.

– А, то есть мы не трахаемся только поэтому? – фыркнул Джек. – Не потому, что мы в лазарете и что к нам в любой момент может подойти медсестра?

Джон приподнялся:

– Она, по-моему, наоборот уходит.

В подтверждении его слов, раздалось шипение отъезжающей двери, и Холли куда-то вышла.

– Вот видишь, – сказал Джон, устраиваясь обратно. – Так что возможность-то есть. Сил нет.

– Ну, хорошо, что только сил, а не желания, – пробормотал Джек. – А то я уж вспомнить успел, как у тебя на меня стоять перестало...

– Ну вот что ты всякую гадость вспоминаешь, – поморщился Джон. – Мы ж вроде наоборот всë переигрывали...

В том положении, в каком они лежали, Джеку уже некоторое время как некуда было деть одну руку. Ну то есть так, чтобы она не прижималась ни к чьему паху. Но сейчас Джек просто просунул еë под завязки штанов Джона и обхватил его член.

Джон протяжно выдохнул.

– Что, ты не об этом говорил? – спросил Джек, чуть стискивая пальцы и чувствуя, как подался к нему Джон.

– Об этом, об этом, – Джон зажмурился. – Не дразни.

Джек и не собирался: он задвигал рукой, чувствуя, как охотно откликается тело Джона, а сам он цепляется за Джека, стараясь, чтобы простыня при этом не слетела.

Шипение отъезжающей двери возвестило о том, что вернулась Холли.

– Блять, – тихо, но внятно произнëс Джон, когда Джек остановился.

– У вас там всë в порядке? – спросила медсестра.

– В полном, – ответил Джек, игнорируя болезненный тычок под рëбра.

Она прошла мимо них в свой отгороженный угол в другом конце лазарета.

Джек получил ещё один тычок и негромко заметил:

– Она вообще-то даже не за стенкой.

– И что, ты хочешь сказать, что на этом всё?

Джек хмыкнул – и с места в карьер взял быстрый темп, так что Джон уткнулся ему в шею и прикусил кожу, чтобы не ахнуть слишком громко.

– Нет, я хочу сказать, постарайся, чтобы тебя не было слышно, – тихо сказал Джек. – Если она выйдет, точно прекращу.

– Ах ты мудак, – с улыбкой в голосе пробормотал Джон.

– Лежи и выгляди прилично.

Разумеется, в ответ Джон его поцеловал. Но это ещё входило в рамки приличного, даже с тем, как Джон вцепился ему в волосы, и, чëрт, Джек пытался думать о том, как затекает запястье из-за неудобного угла, о том, что их могут услышать, о том, что будет иметь сказать Кейт по поводу подростковых гормонов... Не помогало, а Джон, который ещё недавно мëрз, теперь полыхал, как печка, и хотелось вжаться ему в ногу, а ещё лучше – чтобы Джон тоже руку спустил сильно пониже, но идея была дурацкая, и Джек просто дрочил сильнее, надеясь, что в ближайшее время Холли не выглянет их проверить, потому что, несмотря на простыню, сложно было не понять, что происходит.  
Джон выдохнул через нос, с силой укусил Джека за губу, и рука у того стала мокрой. Он по инерции провëл ещё несколько раз и остановился, слушая, как колотится сердце Джона. Да и его собственное, если по-честному, колотилось не меньше.

– Бля-а, – почти мечтательно протянул Джон, от него оторвавшись. – Хорошо.

Джек фыркнул, украдкой вытирая ладонь о штаны Джона.

– Рад, что тебе нравится, – сказал он.

– Угу, руку только отлежал насмерть, – Джон прищурился. – Сейчас отблагодарю, не беспокойся.

– Не-не-не, – отказался Джек, хотя собственное тело его логики не поняло. – Кому-то из нас нужно встать и пойти за салфетками или полотенцем, а значит, кому-то из нас нужны сухие штаны.

– Уверен? – рука Джона коварно оказалась там, где её больше всего ждали. – Пусть Корабль тебе подкинет.

Эх, вот если бы Корабль понимал настолько тонкие просьбы…

– Даже если получится, это будет заметно, – Джек стиснул руку Джона, не давая ей двигаться. – Ну, блин, не дури. Самому же так неприятно лежать.

– Конечно, а сейчас ещё ты уйдёшь, и об кого я буду греться?

– Джон…

Из дальнего конца лазарета донёсся голос Холли:

– Вы там как?

– Нормально! – ответил Джек, радуясь, что она не пришла проверять, и подозревая, что не просто так не пришла.

Джон со вздохом отодвинулся.

– Ну давай быстро, – решил он. – А потом можем продолжить.

Полотенца, к счастью, лежали недалеко.

Потом, правда, Джеку так ничего и не обломилось, потому что вместо продолжения они решили поговорить.

– Я знаю, чего ты ждëшь, – заметил Джон. Когда Джек на него вопросительно посмотрел, добавил: – Ну, признаний в любви и всë такое.

– Я не пятнадцатилетняя девочка, могу и пережить, – пожал плечами Джек.

– Не только пятнадцатилетним девочкам надо подтверждение, что они кому-то в этом мире сдались, – Джон хмыкнул. – И, в общем... я никогда не понимал, почему любить можно только кого-то одного. Это как с родственниками: если я люблю нашу Шерил, то Джемма мне уже что, чужая? Я много кого любил, и, если мы расстались, это ещё не значит...

– ...что ты перестал, – закончил за него Джек. – Могу поверить. Я, если помнишь, тоже был в твоей голове, и отношение к Затанне у тебя тогда и правда мало поменялось.

– Не только к ней, – кивнул Джон. – К другим тоже. И к тебе тоже. К тебе я хочу возвращаться. Звучит как отмазка, да?

– Да не так уж, – усмехнулся Джек. – Хотя я бы тоже хотел возвращаться к бесплатной кормëжке и жилью... – Джон молча двинул его кулаком в бок. – Ау! Всë, всë, не порчу твой романтический момент.

– И на том спасибо, – проворчал Джон. – Но я не знаю, что ещё могу тебе дать. И хватит ли тебе того, что я могу. Видишь ли, родной, я вполне так считаю, что ты заслуживаешь много чего хорошего.

– Только не говори, что чего-то лучшего, чем ты, – негромко пробормотал Джек. – И что дело не во мне, дело в тебе.

– Ну как бы так оно и…

– Светит нам всё-таки поход к психологу, – сообщил Джек, зарываясь лицом в шею Джона. – Потому что я всё равно не знаю, как доказывать, что ты несёшь чушь. И что из меня тоже какой-то хреновый святой.

– Уж лучше ролевые игры, чем психологи, – фыркнул ему в макушку Джон. – Ладно. Понемногу мы всё распутаем. Времени у нас хоть отбавляй.

 

Сегодня Тацу встала, чувствуя, как внутри всë поëт. Сеть заклинаний, которую она плела долгие месяцы, наконец была завершена, и в ночной медитации она запустила еë в действие. Прямо сейчас магия струилась по проложенным для неë каналам, выращивая из земли деревья, и Тацу чувствовала эйфорию, летящее ощущение успеха, который случается, возможно, раз в жизни.  
Когда она вошла в конференц-зал, там уже сидели Кейт, Джек, Константин и Шивон.  
Шивон. Она, видно, только вернулась на Корабль и доложилась Кейт, даже дорожная сумка ещё стояла рядом. Когда Тацу победно улыбнулась остальным, на Шивон она посмотрела с теплом и любовью.  
Константин вскочил на ноги первым.  
– Что ты сделала, безрассудная женщина? – требовательно вопросил он. – Я понимаю, что что-то большое, но что?  
Тацу и не собиралась скрывать.  
– Вырастила деревья, на которых всегда можно будет получить еду, во всех человеческих поселениях, так, чтобы хватило на каждого, – честно ответила она. – Их нельзя срубить и нельзя попросить вредоносное, и на этом проблема с голодом на Земле решена.  
– Пока кто-то не поставит рядом людей с оружием, чтобы не пускать остальных... – задумчиво протянула Кейт.  
Тацу спокойно пожала плечами:  
– Ну, это уже работа Дозора – убедить их, что так делать не надо. Через несколько... бесед они поймут. А моя совесть как Доктор планеты теперь чиста.  
– Совесть чиста? – не выдержал Константин. – Совесть чиста?! Да ты знаешь, что у тебя виски седые чуть ли не до макушки?!  
Тацу прижала ладони к волосам. Нет, она этого не знала, но не очень-то и удивилась.  
– Насколько всë плохо? – напряжëнно спросила Шивон у Константина.  
– А я почëм знаю! Она через себя половину линий силы пропустила! – он взмахнул руками. – Может, растворится в следующем заклинании, может, умрëт на пятнадцать лет раньше срока! Попробуй угадай!  
– Или я постепенно восстановлюсь, – предложила Тацу. – Хотя, не спорю, это только один из вариантов.  
Шивон подошла к ней и заглянула в лицо потемневшими от беспокойства глазами.  
– Надо было сперва поговорить со мной, – упрекнула она. – Нельзя такие решения принимать в одиночку.  
– Да, особенно потому, что потом о них можно уже не успеть рассказать! – вставил Константин.  
– Один безрассудный обвиняет другую безрассудную в безрассудстве... – пробормотала Кейт. – Тацу. У меня даже слов нет, ни цензурных, ни нецензурных. Но мы хоть что-то можем сделать, чтобы теперь тебе помочь?  
– Вряд ли, но я скажу, если будет, – покачала головой Тацу. – Пока я просто собираюсь отдыхать.  
– Ещё как собираешься, – жëстко подтвердила Шивон. – Уж я прослежу. И знаешь что, Кейт? Сними-ка меня с ближайших миссий. Сейчас моя миссия – проследить, чтобы не пришлось искать нового Доктора.  
– Конечно, – кивнула Кейт.  
А Константин опять встрял:  
– Теперь я точно никуда с Корабля ни ногой! Потому что эта женщина учит мою дочь магии! Чему она еë может научить? Самопожертвованию, за которое всë равно никто не скажет спасибо?!  
– Тебя как будто кто-то выгоняет, – негромко заметил Джек, а вот Шивон среагировала куда резче:  
– Вот что, придурок, учи свою дочь сам тогда! А если помощь сейчас никакую не можешь, то заткнись!

– Кто сказал, что не могу? – хмуро спросил он.

– А если можешь, так предлагай!  
Пока они ругались, Кейт сказала Тацу по радиотелепатии:  
«Тебя, может, будут помнить за это, когда нас всех забудут. Но, ох, как я была бы рада, если б ты себя хоть иногда жалела».  
«Меня не для этого выбирали Доктор, – возразила та. – Да и мы все здесь не для этого».  
Кейт оглядела присутствующих и покачала головой:

«И вроде бы ты права, но… мы все упорно пытаемся забывать, что если хочешь сделать чью-то жизнь лучше, свою для этого в ад превращать не обязательно. Отдыхай. И знаешь что, пока все наши маги не подтвердят, что ты можешь вернуться в строй, я тебя на миссии не выпущу».

«Все наши маги, включая Константина?» – Тацу с сомнением посмотрела, как он продолжает спорить с Шивон.

Кейт хмыкнула:

«Именно. Раз уж он параноит о технике безопасности, то дело и впрямь труба».

«Открой ему радиотелепатию и назначь в Дозор официально, раз уж так, – вздохнула Тацу. – Хотя лично я считаю, что это будет не лучшее пополнение».

«Дозору всякие личности нужны, а вас с ним хорошо друг другом уравновешивать, – пожала плечами Кейт. – И ты права, пора это всё уже узаконить наконец».

Она повернулась к спорящим, с помощью усилителя голоса легко перекрывая шум:

– Эй, Константин, оторвись-ка на минутку. Штормовому Дозору есть что тебе предложить…

 


End file.
